My Little Pony Equestria Girls The Crystal Girl
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Before the first Equestira Girls movie. Twilight Sparkle and her only friend Star Universe found a girl in a crystal from another world. The two spend their summer helping the girl adjust to the new world. Twilight will soon discover that Rainbow Crystal is not just an ordinary girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl of the Rainbow Crystal

Twilight Sparkle, along with her friend Star Universe, is on her way to the last day of school at Crystal Prep Academy.

Twilight is wearing a uniform of her school. It is a reddish-purple vest, dark blue tie, light blue blouse with gray cuffs, black shoes, reddish–purple tartan skirt and she wears glasses. She also wears a magenta 6-pointed star with white sparkle hairpin.

Star has brown hair, a light tan skin, and blue eyes. He is wearing a pendent that is shaped like a star, which is the color black like the universe, and it is shimmering. He is wearing a uniform of the school. Star is wearing a reddish-purple blazer, dark blue bow tie, black shoes, and dark-blue slacks.

"So Twilight, what are your plans for the summer?" Star asks.

"Well I'm going to spend time with my dog Spike, and maybe doing some reading, also spending time with Shining Armor and Cadence, what about you?" Twilight replies.

"I'm going to do stuff with my band and maybe we'll try to get some gigs for the summer and also maybe…" As Star Universe answers Twilight's question, he sees something that really caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that?" Star says. He starts heading towards a tree and see a strange small box in the hole of the tree.

"Hey Star, what's that you got there?" Twilight asks.

"It looks like some kind of box," Star replies.

"Hmm, do you think it has something inside?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out and that's to open it," Star replies.

"Maybe we should wait until we get to school," Twilight suggests.

"You're right we don't want to be late on the last day of the school year, and we're both going to be juniors next school year." Star replies.

With that Star put the box inside his backpack and follows Twilight to school before the bell rings. When they got to the school they went to their separate ways to their class schedule, and Star kept the box inside his bag until lunchtime.

During the time Twilight has Science and P.E. Star has Fashion Design and P.E. Twilight and Star have the same P.E class and instructor named Iron Will. During the past few days the students were doing their finals for the year. After that they went to empty out their lockers and going to the last day of school fair that is taking place in soccer field while lunch is being served in the cafeteria.

After their classes, school is officially over for the semester. Some of the students went to the cafeteria and some went to the soccer field for the fair. At that moment Twilight and Star Universe met each other at the cafeteria to have some lunch and then they were going to the fair, but first they want to figure out what's inside the mysterious box they found this morning.

After waiting in line, Twilight got a PB&J with some milk and a fruit salad while Star got himself cheese pizza, garden salad, and some water. When they found a table by the window, the first thing they did is checking out the box while having their lunch.

"Well Twilight, think we should open the box now?" Star asks.

"Yes, we won't find out unless we open it right." Twilight replies.

"Right," Star replies. At that moment Star opens the box and to their surprise it's a lotus blossom shaped rainbow crystal. Twilight and Star are amazed about what they found. Twilight couldn't believe when she got a closer look at it.

"I don't believe it, it's a real rainbow crystal!" Twilight says surprisingly.

"No way, this rainbow crystal looks very different," Star replies.

When Star starts holding the crystal he can tell that there's something special about it. When the sun shines bright on it, there's a beautiful glow of a rainbow all over the room. After that it lifts itself up in the air. It somehow transforms itself into a female body, and when it stops glowing the girl is revealed to be around the same age as Twilight. Her hair is very long almost close to her ankles a rainbow scale color of red, light orange, light yellow, cyan blue, light purple, pink, and white. She has pale turquoise skin and beautiful aqua green eyes. She is wearing a white toga and it is long enough to reach her ankles. At the middle of her chest is a rainbow crystal gem matching her hair color shaped of a lotus blossom.

The event caught the attention of the other students and they didn't know what to make of what they had witnessed. The girl tries to walk around but with the body she's not familiar made her too wobbly. She almost fell, but Star was able to catch her, then she stares at him for the longest time.

Star decides to break the silence, "Hello."

The girl hesitates at first, and then she says, "Hello."

Twilight comes up to Star and the girl and says, "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle,"

"And I'm Star Universe," Star replies.

The girl wasn't sure at first, but since they are being nice she decides to tell them her name.

"My name is Rainbow Crystal."

All of the students were whispering to themselves about Rainbow Crystal's sudden appearance in the cafeteria. None of them had any idea of where she came from. All they remember is seeing a strange glowing rainbow light all over the room and when the light disappeared she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

At that moment Cadence the school dean, Principal Cinch along with some other teacher are here to see what all the commotion is about.

"Twilight what's going on?" Cadence asks.

"To be honest, we don't know." Twilight replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unknown Answers

After what happened in the lunch room, Twilight and Star is able to get Rainbow Crystal to the nurse's office.

When the teachers asked some of the students what happened earlier, everyone said than a girl came out of nowhere. When they asks Twilight and Star they explain that they found a rainbow crystal inside a box and when they took it out of the box she somehow appeared like it was magic.

After the whole conversation Twilight and Star decide to go see Rainbow to see how she doing.

When they got to the room they see her lying down in the bed and still very confused. Probably is still very uneasy after what happened in the cafeteria earlier today.

"So nurse Sweet Heart how is she doing," Twilight asks worried.

"She's a bit exhausted and very tired, but either way she's fine." Nurse Sweet Heart replies.

"Thanks, Nurse Sweet Heart," Star replies.

"There's no need, helping student is what I do," Sweet Heart replies,

"Sweet Heart did you notice anything different about her?" Twilight asks.

"She seems fine to me, the only thing that is different is that there's a rainbow crystal shaped of a lotus blossom attached to her chest," Sweet heart answers.

"Attached to her chest?" Twilight replies questionably.

"Yes, it's as if the crystal is a part of her," Sweet Heart answers.

"Really that's strange," Star replies.

"well she seems to be doing okay so far, but I'll leave you all alone for a little while so you can have a talk with her," Sweet Heart replies as she leaves the nurse's office.

After the nurse left, Twilight and Star becomes skeptic. A girl that was inside of a crystal for who knows how long, and it's obvious that she is very confused of her surroundings. They know that they need to get some answers from her in order to figure out.

"So who are, or more importantly what are you?" Twilight asks.

Rainbow Crystal is very shy, so it is hard for her to say anything.

"I am or at least was a crystal gem pony," Rainbow Crystal finally speaks.

"A crystal gem pony?" Star says skeptically.

"Yes, we were very special ponies that are able to get their magic from their gems," Rainbow Crystal answers.

"Like the one on your chest?" Twilight asks while writing the information in her note book.

"Yes, and we are able to summon out weapons with it," Rainbow Crystal answers.

"Weapons?" Star asks.

"Yes, my weapon is a bow and I can magically make arrow appear when I need to," Rainbow Crystal replies.

"Fascinating," Twilight replies writing in her note book.

Star and Twilight are really impressed to find out that Rainbow Crystal is a special magical pony that can bring her weapon at will.

"So Rainbow Crystal, where did you come from?" Twilight asks.

"I'm from a place called Equestria," Rainbow Crystal answers.

"Equestria?!" Twilight and Star say surprisingly.

"Is there something wrong?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"Is just we are in Equestira," Star answers.

"Really, it doesn't look like it," Rainbow Crystal replies.

Twilight and Star are getting really suspicious of what she is talking about. She is in the location she's in but the surrounding isn't familiar to her at all. Twilight and Star are also starting to suspect that maybe Rainbow Crystal may have come from another dimension or something.

Twilight decides to asks because there's something that been in her mind, "How long have you been in that Crystal?"

Rainbow Crystal hesitate a first, because she can't remember how long she was in she crystal for.

After some time she thinks she come up with an answer, "It… it feels like I been in there for a thousand years,"

"A thousand years?!" Both Twilight and Star yells at the same time.

They were going to ask more questions until they hear a rumbling noise. They can tell that the noise is coming from Rainbow Crystal's stomach.

"Sorry about that," Rainbow Crystal says while blushing.

"No it okay, the way you tell us, I figure that you must be hungry by now," Twilight replies while laughing.

"Yes I guess I am in fact I'm starving did you have anything to eat her?" Rainbow Crystal asks and laughs.

"Well I guess we can get you something to eat, do you eat meat or vegetable?" Star asks.

"Meat!" Rainbow Crystal screams freaking out.

"I'm guessing you don't eat?" Twilight asks.

"No I don't," Rainbow Crystal replies.

"Well I can go get you some food, what do you want to eat," Star asks.

"Well, do you have any hay?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"No we don't have hay here," Twilight replies uneasily.

"Oh" Rainbow Crystal replies sadly.

"Look I know this isn't going to be what you use to, but Twilight and I can help you," Star says.

"Yeah and if we help you with school education you might be able to enroll to Crystal Prep High with us." Twilight replies.

"Really?" Rainbow Crystal asks excitedly.

"Of course at your age you have to be in school," Star answers.

"Oh," Rainbow Crystal replies.

"Okay, now let's go get you something to eat before we leave today," Twilight replies.

"Okay," Rainbow Crystal replies.

With that Star and Twilight start to take Rainbow Crystal to get something to eat. The only problem is that she starts to walk in four not to.

"Rainbow, what are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"I'm walking, is there something wrong?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"No, is just, you need to walk on your legs," Star answers.

"Oh, okay" Rainbow Crystal replies.

With that she starts to walk although it did take her sometime to get use to it, but able to perform perfectly. As long as Twilight and Star help her she'll become a normal girl like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rainbow Crystal's Talents

Later that day Twilight, Star and Rainbow Crystal are having lunch. After they had their lunch, they decide to go to Dean Cadence office to ask her if by the end of summer Rainbow Crystal can be assign her to go to Crystal Prep to study.

"Who is it?" Cadence asks.

With that Twilight, Star, and Rainbow Crystal go inside Cadence office.

"Good day Twilight how are you doing?" Cadence asks.

"Hi Cadence, how is your work going?" Twilight asks.

"To be honest tiring, I been dealing with the news about a mysterious girl appeared in the cafeteria, and I couldn't explain to them about this even that happened. Not even Principal Cinch can keep up with these calls." Cadence replies annoyed.

"That what we need to talk about," Star says.

With that Rainbow Crystal is able to look at Cadence but hide behind Twilight again.

"Oh I'm willing to bet that's our mysterious guest," Cadence says happily.

Rainbow then lean out so Cadence can see her. Then she wave her hand at her and hide back behind Twilight again.

"I'm guessing she's shy," Cadence replies.

"You can say that, Anyway Cadence can we ask you something?" Twilight asks.

"What will that be?" Cadence asks.

"Well we want to know, if it's alright for Rainbow Crystal to go to school with us at the end of summer?" Star asks.

"Really?" Cadence asks.

"Yeah," Twilight replies.

"Well I guess she needs to have some education, but I'll see what I can do and Principal Cinch and I will need to discuss about this too," Cadence replies happy to the idea.

"Okay that's sounds good," Star replies.

"Okay, there just one thing we need to do first," Cadence says.

"What will that be?" Twilight asks.

"We need to help her so she can get used to being around others, then we need to give her some education during the summer, and then we need her to have a major while attending the school" Cadence answers.

"What is a major?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"A major is like a trying to good at something to help you find a career," Principal Cinch voice come up.

"Oh hello Principal Cinch," Twilight replies waving her hand.

"Charmed," Principal Cinch says. Principal Cinch then turns to see Rainbow Crystal and asks. "You must be out special guess that magically appeared today?"

"Yes Mam." Rainbow answers.

"Well my dear your appearance had led to some inconveniouse with the student body and the school board today." Principal Cinch says firmly.

"Principal Cinch what happened wasn't her fault," Star says.

"Yes we're the one who found her gem in the box, we're the ones who open it and let her out," Twilight explains.

"Her gem?" Cadence say questionably.

"I know it sounds impossible but when we found her she was in her gem." Twilight begins to explain.

"The weird part is that Nurse Sweet Heart told us that the gem is a part of her," Star adds.

"Really! Are you sure?" Principal Cinch asks looking at Rainbow Crystal.

"We're positive! We saw it attached to her body ourselves," Twilight adds.

"That's interesting," Cadence says thinking about what they just said.

Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence wasn't sure about believing it but they know that she still need education. Principal Cinch says, "Well in any case assigning her to go to our school will be a wise thing to do considering her age, now about what we were discussing."

"Oh, so you're saying that is like trying to do something you're really good at?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"Yes that is exactly what I meant." Principal Cinch says.

"So what we like to know is what are your talents or hobbies you like doing?" Cinch asks.

"Well back in my home world I use to be a seamstress, I also do archery, sing, dance, endurance runs, babysits and…" Rainbow Crystal tries to go on the kind of stuffs she did back at home

"I think I understand that you did a lot of stuff during your spare time," Cadence replies.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I can do it from this world," Rainbow Crystal replies.

"I think I can understand what you mean, "Star replies.

"Don't worry Rainbow we can help you," Twilight replies.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"I think it's a good idea to pay a visit to Suri," Twilight relies.

"Yes and I'll make sure to give you study guides before you leave for the summer for Rainbow Crystal to take," Cinch says.

"Why?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

"In our school you need to take an entrance exam to determine the kind of classes you'll be taking in Crystal Prep," Cadence explain.

"Yes, Now I need to attend a conference so Twilight," Principal Cinch says.

"Yes," Twilight replies.

"You and Star Universe will be responsible with helping her study for the example and help do other activities for her studies," Principal Cinch explains.

"We'll do our best," Star replies.

"Good and have a good summer," Principal Cinch says then left the office.

After that they said thanks to Cadence for helping them out and decide to go to the sewing room.

At the sewing room:

Suri and assistant Coco are working on a new fashion line for the summer fashion show. They are still working on their line until Coco notices.

"Oh Hi Twilight Star what's bring you here today?" Coco asks.

"Well, we're wondering if you two can help us with something," Star replies.

"With what?" Suri asks.

"With her," Twilight replies as she moves aside to show Rainbow Crystal to the fashion designers.

"Who's that?" Suri asks.

"Suri, Coco, this is Rainbow Crystal. Rainbow Crystal this is Suri and Coco," Twilight introduces the girls to Rainbow.

"Hello it's really nice to meet you," Rainbow introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you too I'm Coco," Coco says introducing herself.

"And I'm Suri," Suri says introducing herself.

"So what is it you need help with?" Suri asks.

"We want to know, if it's okay for Rainbow to join your fashion club. Since you're the president." Twilight asks.

"Well I guess we can use a new member, but first we need to see if she has any fashion since," Suri replies.

Suri tells Coco to get some fabric and accessories from the closet while she gets some sewing material like needles and treads from the cabinet.

After they get all of the supplies for Rainbow Crystal she already starts to get working on some clothes. What the other had notice that she is using her wrist and her mouth to do the sewing. Suri and Coco aren't complaining because they can see she is good sewing the old fashion way, but they need to each her how to do her sewing the modern way.

After she finish she made a beautiful blue sundress with a white flower broach with a silver pearl inside.

"I got to say, I'm very impress," Coco replies.

"You're right, but why were you using your teeth to sew the old fashion way and not using the sewing machine?" Suri replies.

"Well back in my time there wasn't any sewing machine, so we had to sewing with our needles, thread, and with our hooves and mouths and…" Rainbow Crystal tries to say but Suri interrupts her.

"Hold on did you say hooves?" Suri asks unsure of what Rainbow just said.

"Yes I did," Rainbow replies.

"Well what do you think?" Twilight asks.

"Well Twilight, I think your new friend is in, but Coco and I need to teach her how to use her hands and a sewing machine not to use her wrist and mouth to sew." Suri interjects.

"Well Suri, Twilight and I are going to teach her how to use her hands, maybe during the summer you can help her," Star suggest.

"I think that's sounds like a great idea," Coco says happily.

"Yes and we can help her get used to her other hobbies that she has," Twilight interjects.

"Like what," Suri asks.

"She told us she really good with archery," Star replies.

"Really, hey if she is also an athlete maybe can be in the friendship games, "Suri replies.

"That will be a good idea Suri, but it mostly up to Rainbow to decide." Coco suggests.

"I guess you're right," Suri answers.

"Okay I guess that all we needed for today, well see you some time during the summer," Star replies

"Bye," Suri and Coco says together.

With that Twilight, Star and Rainbow left the sewing room to continue helping Rainbow Crystal adapt to the new world to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Friendship Games and a Crystal in Distress

Twilight, Star, Rainbow are starting to head out of school since it's over for the summer. As they were leaving, Rainbow Crystal sees something that really amaze her. It's a picture of two boys and a girl in a photo graph. One of the boys had white skin and blue and sky blue hair. The second one is also white skin but has light blue hair and mustache and a monocle. And the girl has a darkish pink skin and black skin.

"Twilight who are these people in the picture?" Rainbow asks.

"Oh that's my brother Shining Armor, Fancy Pants and Stars older sister Garnet," Twilight answers.

"I didn't know you two have older siblings!" Rainbow says surprisingly.

"Yeah you'll love them," Star replies.

"So what are they holding," Rainbow asks.

"They are trophies for the Friendship Games," Twilight answers.

"The Friendship Games?" Rainbow says confusedly.

"The Friendship Games is a competition of different events, like education, athletics, extracurricular activates, and more," Star explains in excite.

"Wow sound fun," Rainbow says happily.

"Yeah, it's only held every four years," Twilight replies.

"And you're in luck the Friendship Games is going to be happening next year," Star says excitedly.

"Really! Do you think I can compete?" Rainbow asks in excite.

"Of course you can but the event of the Friendship Games are random so you need to work hard on your education and athletics skill if you want to compete," Twilight explains.

"Oh! So the games can be anything," Rainbow replies.

"Yes!" Twilight and Star says at the same time.

"You know I remember hearing Suri thinking I should compete because of the skills that I have," Rainbow says.

"She did and after sometime for getting use to your new body you will be able to do the things you like to do," Twilight replies.

"And I bet with your skills we can win the games," Star says.

"Yes but Crystal Prep Academy always wins," A girl's voices comes up.

When they turn around they can see a girl with light indigo skin, with white long pigtails, and light orange glasses. She is also wearing the crystal prep uniform too.

"Oh, hi Sugar Coat," Twilight says.

"Good day, hanging out with your boyfriend again," Sugar Coat says.

"Hey!" Twilight and Star says at the same time shock.

"Sugar Coat how many times I have to tell you Twilight and I are not dating!" Star screams loud.

"So you say and it looks like you a have a new girl in your life," Sugar Coat replies.

"Oh Sugar Coat this is Rainbow Crystal. Rainbow Crystal this is Sugar Coat," Twilight introduces to them.

"Hi," Rainbow says.

"Hello, so you're the one that cause the disturbance today and on the last day of school too," Sugar Coat replies.

"Okay," Rainbow says shyly.

"So Sugar Coat what are you doing for the summer?" Star ask.

"I'm mostly going to be studying, go to the gym, the usual," Sugar Coat answers.

"Well anyway I must be going, have a good summer," Sugar Coat replies then walks away to head to her locker before going home for the summer.

"That girl is a little…" Rainbow says.

"Yeah I know not much of a happy person, but sometimes can be a good girl to talk to," Star says.

"I guess," Rainbow replies with uncertainty.

"So let's go home before anything else happened," Star says.

"Wait there's something we need to discussed," Twilight interjects.

"What's that?" Star asks.

"Rainbow doesn't have anywhere to live so one of us is going to keep her at one of our houses," Twilight explains.

"Oh yeah! That is a problem," Star replies.

"So what are we going to do?" Rainbow Crystal asks.

Twilight thinks for a minute then she thought of a good idea the only question is will Star approve it.

"Well Star you have an extra room in your house right?" Twilight asks.

"Yes," Star says,

"Well if is okay with Garnet and your parents, maybe Rainbow can stay at your house," Twilight explains.

"What! Are you nuts?" Star screams at the idea.

"It's a good idea since you're the one that found her in the box," Twilight explains.

"But what will my parent think when they see I'm letting a girl stay at my house!" Star screams while panicking.

"Well I think they will be proud because you're helping a girl when she really needs it, she needs us Star, she needs you," Twilight suggests worriedly.

Star hesitated at first, but Twilight is right Rainbow Crystal needs them. He also know that Twilight's house doesn't have any guest rooms for her to say, so his house is the only one left.

"Okay I'll let her stay, but I'll need to explain to my parent about this okay, they might have already heard about her on the news," Star answers.

"Thank Star. I really appreciate you doing this for me," Rainbow says happily then she kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

Later that day:

Star, Rainbow, and Twilight arrive at Star's house. He can see that his older sister Garnet is the only one that is home.

"Well this my house," Star say nervously.

"I think it looks nice," Rainbow answers.

"Thanks believe it or not Twilight is my neighbor across the street," Star says.

"Really?" Rainbow asks surprisingly.

"Yep that's my house," Twilight replies.

At Twilight's house front door there is a smaller door on the bottom. Then a little dog which is light purple with purple spots on his back, green ears and hair on the top. The dog is wearing a purple collar with white spikes around the collar and a yellow tag with a pink heart on it. As soon as the little dog saw Twilight across the street, her runs right towards her.

The puppy barks loud enough for the three friends to hear him. Then jumps on Twilight making her fall to the ground and the puppy starts licking her face which tickles.

Twilight giggles a little and says, "Okay Spike I' glad to see you too." Then she is able to sit up and Spike the little dog sits in Twilight's arms, then she get up.

"Aww who is the sweet little puppy?" Rainbow asks happily.

"That's Spike he's very playful," Twilight replies.

"Bark Bark," Spike replies happily.

"Now Spike I like you meet you my new friend Rainbow Crystal," Twilight says showing Spike to Rainbow.

Spike wags his tail happily seeing Rainbow. Then Rainbow asks," Mind if I hold him."

"Sure I don't mind," Twilight answers.

Twilight gives Spike to Rainbow to hold and she really like him and starts petting him and scratching him behind the ears.

"Okay now let's go inside so I can introduce you to Garnet." Star says.

With that Star escort the girls and Spike to his house.

"Garnet I'm home," Star says.

"Coming Star," Garnet replies.

"Hi Twilight. How are you doing?" Garnet asks happily.

So how was your last day of school?" Garnet asks.

"It went good Garnet any way we need your help with something," Twilight says.

"Really! With what?" Garnet asks.

Twilight and Star explains that their new friend Rainbow was inside of her gem inside a box for a really long time and was just recently found and set free from her gem. They also explain that Cinch and Cadence will enroll her and they will help her study to be ready by the end of summer. They also explain to Garnet about Rainbow her being from another world. And after a long half their discussion comes to an end, Garnet isn't sure about believe everything that has happen and knows that Rainbow needs help.

"Star," Garnet says.

"Yes Garnet," Star says.

"I'm very proud that you want to help your friend out," Garnet says happily

"Really?" Star says.

"Yes, it sounds like Rainbow Crystal is a very special girl and have some good talents and qualities," Garnet replies.

"So you'll let her star?" Twilight asks.

"Of course, we also need to let our parents know about it and have the guest room fix up for her to stay in," Garnet replies.

"Now Rainbow Crystal is it," Garnet says.

"Yes," Rainbow replies.

"I know that I speak for myself that you are welcome to live here, but you'll need to help us around the house as good as you can and it can help you feel more comfortable in your body, also I can teach you how to do archery if you like," Garnet says.

"Okay," Rainbow replies happily.

"Good now let us go up stars to show you will be staying," Garnet says,"

They all decide to head up stairs to show Rainbow where she will be staying. As they go upstairs Star comes up to Garnet with a little smile on his face.

"Garnet thanks," Star says with a small smile.

"You're welcome Star," Star replies happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Musical Gem

The next day, Twilight and Star are out of school, and are ready to do one of the things they do best, their education in both learning and athletic education. Of course, as they do their own education, they are going to teach Rainbow Crystal the education, and to help her adjust to this world, and of have a good time. Of course, Star is planning on taking Rainbow to his band practice today, and then they are going to meet Twilight at the cafe to start her education for school.

Right now, Rainbow Crystal has just finished getting dressed. She is wearing some of Garnet old clothes, it's a simple blue colored dress, and black low heel shoes, and has a small handbag. She also has her hair in a pony tail. Rainbow feels glad to have met Twilight and Star, and is able to stay with his family.

Just then Star comes into the room and says, "Morning Rainbow, are you ready to hit the road?"

"Yes. I'm kind of interested to see your friends practice," Rainbow answers with a smile.

"Trust me, you are going to love it. We always rock at the Crystal Prep Fair," Star says with confidence.

Rainbow giggles a bit and says, "I'm looking forward to it."

Just then Star has an idea and says, "Hey, maybe you can sing a song, if you like?"

"I think I like that," Rainbow replies with a smile.

"Good. Let's hit the road before the others start to wonder where I am," Star says as she leaves the room.

Rainbow laughs a bit as she walk to the door, and says, "Okay."

After having everything ready, Rainbow and Star who is on his motorbike to his band practice at one of his friends house. He is kind of hoping that his friends will like Rainbow Crystal, since her mysterious appearance on the last day of school before summer vacation started. Then again, they always hoping something strange and exciting will happen, now seem to be their to see her.

Sometime later. Star and Rainbow Crystal are at their destination. Star knocks on the door, and then a boy opens the door. The boy has a brown tan skin, brown eyes, and teal blue hair. He is wearing a black shirt with a yellow thunderbolt on it, blue jeans, white shoes, and headphones around his neck.

Star says, "Hey Lightning, how are you doing, man?"

"I'm doing great. The others are getting their instruments read so you can come right in," Lighting says.

Then star says, "Rainbow this is my friend, and bassist of the band, Lighting Bolt. Lighting Bolt this is my new friend, Rainbow Crystal."

"Nice to meet you Rainbow," Lighting says.  
"Nice to meet you too," Rainbow says.

Then Lighting says, "Come on in, we got music to make."

"You can say that again," Star replies.

With that, Star and rainbow enters the house, and Lighting is leading them to the backyard. They can see that two more people are at the yard too. There is a girl, who is at the drums. She has multi green color hair, a darker pink skin, yellow eyes with light blue eye shadow. She is wearing a magenta short sleeve shirt with green and yellow silhouettes of lemons all over it, light blue shorts, and pink tennis shoes. She is also wearing magenta headphones on her ears.

And a boy who is playing the keytar. He has light black hair, light bluish-gray skin, and he is wearing sunglasses. He is wearing a black shirt with a tie, black pants, a black belt with a three white star buckle on it, and black shoes.

The girls notice the three coming out of the house and says, "Hey dude, how's it hanging!"

"Great Lemon Zest. It good that we are off for the summer so we can practice some more," Star says.

Then he turns to the other boy and says, "Yo Neon Light,"

"Hey dude," Neon says.

Just then, the girl who is named Lemon Zest notices Rainbow Crystal, and asks, "Yo Star, who is she?"

Star knows who Lemon is talking about and explains, "Guys, this is Rainbow Crystal. She'll be staying at my house, and she'll be going to Crystal Prep with us at the end of summer. She is also going to be hearing us play. Plus if you don't mind I think you guys won't mind if she can sing with us."

"Rainbow Crystal, isn't she the one that mysteriously appeared at the school cafeteria?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah. It caused quite a commotion at the school," Neon replies.

Star stares at them and answers, "Yes. She is. She's just a special girl from far away, so I expect you guys to be nice to her."

Lemon comes up to them and says, "Woah Star, I didn't mean to offend your friend or anything. I just want to say is that, she sure is a pretty cool girl to do something like that."

"You think that was cool?" Rainbow questionably asks.

"Well, we have to admit, this appearance surely caught us by surprise, but you sure know how to make an entrance at the school," Lighting replies seems impressed by it.

"Um, thank," Rainbow says looking confused.

Then Neon suggests, "How about we get to practicing and then we can talk about it from here?"

"Sounds good to me," Lemon says with excitement."

"I'm in," Star says.

After getting everything ready, Star and their friends are ready to play some amazing music. Rainbow Crystal is sitting on the table waiting for the band to play. She never see a band like this before, but she thinks it will be interesting.

Star informs loudly, "Alright, a one, two three, four!"

And with that, the band start to play some loud and exciting music. Rainbow Crystal has been listing to different kinds of music Star and his friends are playing. She seems to be interested in the music. She then grabs her notebook and starts to write some music lyrics on her own. Mostly for practice. After sometime, Star and his friends has just finished playing their music.

Rainbow claps with a smile on her face and says, "That was some fun music you played."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like our playing," Star says with a smile.

Lemon notice something on the table, and asks, "Yo Rainbow, what you got there?"

"This is just a song that i just wrote. I thought it might be a good idea to practice my writing while you play," Rainbow answers while writing on the paper.

"Let me see!" Lemon says while swiping the paper with eagerness.

Star, Lighting, Lemon, and Neon takes a look at the song Rainbow has written. They read the lyrics, and they seem to be interested in the song. They then have an idea about the song, and it's involved with Rainbow Crystal.

Star looks at Rainbow and says, "That's a great song Rainbow."

"Thanks Star, but I don't think it's too good," Rainbow says while blushing.

Lemon says, "Are you kidding, this song looks great!"

"Yeah. In fact, we just had an idea," Neon replies.

Rainbow is a bit confused about the idea the band member have in mind. Her question has been answers when she find herself with a microphone, and the others are with their instrument. Rainbow figures that she is going to be singing her song with the gang, but is not sure about it. Star also thinks it will be fun to record the music

"Guys, are you sure you want me to sing?" Rainbow asks looking unsure about the idea.

"Don't worry so much, you are going to rock," Lighting says with confidence.

"You'll do great," Star adds.

Rainbow smiles for receiving some confidence and says, "Okay, I'll give it a try.

Then Lemon Zest says, "Then let's play!"

With that, the crew start to play the song that will fit with the lyrics Rainbow had put together. Rainbow and Star stands close to the microphone and they both begin to sing.

Rainbow Crystal and Star Universe:

What can I do

For you?

What can I do

That no one else can do?

What can I do

For you?

What can I do

For you?

Rainbow Crystal:

Human man

You are so much fun

I hadn't planned

On finding you quite this entertaining

I like your band

Lemon Zest:

Woo!

Rainbow Crystal:

And I like your song

I like the way

Human beings play

I like playing along

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~

Rainbow Crystal and Star Universe:

What can I do

For you?

What can I do

That no one else can do?

What can I do

For you?

What can I do

For you?

After singing, Star start to do a guitar solo. Rainbow giggles a bit to hear him play and to look serious while doing it. Just then, Rainbow has an idea on how to make the video interesting. She starts to dance along to the music and her gem starts to make a rainbow blow. As the song continues, Rainbow Crystals gem glows so bright, that it causes her to become a shimmering crystal rainbow. Ad then continues to dance to the music.

Star and the others are astonished to see Rainbow's entire body is glowing just like a crystal, and it's coming from her gem. Rainbow continues to dance to the song. Just then the music ends, and Rainbow stops glowing right on que to see thyer one is in shock with their mouth wide open.

Star surprisingly screams with excitement, "I can't believe I got it all on video! What on earth was that?!"

"That is a special gem glow. I thought your video can use a little extra," Rainbow answers with a smile."

"Dude, that's like the awesomest thing I have ever seen!" Lemon shouts with amazement.

"Gotta say, you really are something else," Neon adds.

Just then Rainbow remember something and think ti will be a good idea to ask Star about it.

She turns to Star and asks, "By the way, what time are we supposed to meet Twilight?"

Star looks at his watch and answers, "Very soon, so we better get going."

"That's fine, we got a lot of practice today anyway," Lighting says.

"Yeah. I've got to meet the girls to at the skating rink anyway," Lemon Zest adds.

"Yeah. We better get going too," Rainbow replies.

With that, Star and Rainbow gather up their things and are heading to the cafe to meet Twilight. They sure have some fun at band practice today, and are really glad to have a great performance. Star can't wait to tell Twilight what Rainbow has done at band practice. Rainbow also like to talk to her about it too, and maybe to tell her more about her kind.

What Can I do? By Tom Scharpling and Susan Egan: Steven Universe


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Study Group

At the cafe, Twilight Sparkle is reading some of her books, and studying for the next school year, even though she has months of studying, and is on break right now. As she reads her books and having her drink, Star and Rainbow comes walking into the cafe. Luckily it's easy for them to see where Twilight is sitting at.

Star calls out, "Yo Twilight,"

Twilight looks at her friends with a smile and says, "Hi guys, how was band practice?"

"Practice was great. Star and his friends even let me play a little song," Rainbow answers with a smile.

"That's good," Twilight replies.

"Are you kidding! That was amazing, and you are not going to believe what Rainbow Crystal did during practice," Star spats out in excitement.

Twilight looks at Star and Rainbow with a confused look and asks, "What did she do?"

"You'll see," Star answers with a grin.

Star brings out his video camera and shows the clip to Twilight. As Twilight observes, she can see that Rainbow Crystal is a great singer. But when she sees Rainbow Crystal gem glows and causes her whole body to she, she is speechless. She has never seen anything like it. When the video is finished, Twilight eyes are wide and her jaw is wide open in a shock.

Rainbow calmly asks, "What do you think?"

"What… was… impressive, but so impossible. How were you able to do that?" Twilight answers, still stunned by the video.

Rainbow giggles a bit, and explains, "It's a special defence that I used in my homeworld. They are also used for special events, so I thought the band could a little more excitement."

"And it's exciting indeed," Star says.

Twilight smiles and says, "Rainbow, you're amazing. I've never seen anything about. It makes me wish I could understand you more."

"Maybe you can. I don't mind talking about myself, beside I have lots of stories," Rainbow says.

Twilight smiles and says, "I think I would like that."

"Yeah. I would love to hear what kind of stories you have," Star replies.

"I'll be happy to, but first, I should probably get some studying down. It maybe summer, but I have a lot of work ahead of me," Rainbow answers.

"You can say that again," Twilight remarks.

After having their little talk, Twilight and Star begin to help Rainbow with her studies. She seems to be a fast learner, and loves to read about history. During the time, Rainbow Crystal talks to her friends about her home world, and all of her time and adventures living in that world. Sadly though, she has to explain to them about what happened to her during a terrible war in their kingdom. After explaining her story, Star and Twilight feels that Rainbow's life has been great until that fateful day.

Star sadly says, "Gosh Rainbow, I didn't realized you've went through all that."

"It must have been terrible," Twilight adds.

"Yes, it was," Rainbow sadly replies.

Then Twilight asks, "Rainbow why did we found you in that box, and how come you were in your gem."

"Sometimes, when a Crystal Gem Pony becomes severely injured, we retreated to our gems so we can heal ourselves," Rainbow explains.

"With you being a royal guard, you must have got into a lot of injuries," Star replies.

Rainbow answers, "Not to much, it mostly happen when you have injuries are serious. However once you are in the gem, you are unable to get out until you're healed. It's best to be sure you're not at a disadvantage during battle because, you can be put in an object very easily so it will be impossible for you to get out."

"So this King Sombra was the one who did that, and you did that to save your queen?" Twilight asks.

"He did. He attacked her, so I had to defend her. Sadly though, he was able to stab me and I hurt my back hoof very badly, so I retreated to my gem. Since our gem are the source of our powers, they can't be destroyed," Rainbow answers.

Star is astonished and says, "Wow, you must done your job well, sorry about you being stuck here."

"It's okay. But since I'm here, I don't know what to do now," Rainbow replies.

"Don't worry, once you've settled in more, and show everyone what you can do. I'm sure what your best interest will be shown, and what you get to do for a career," Twilight says with a calm smile.

"Yeah. And you get to have a lot of fun here, and you don't have to worry about doing any royal works," Star says.

Then Twilight adds, "It must be amazing that you were a royal guard to an actual queen."

"Yes. Queen Moon Crystal is a benevolent ruler, everyone in the kingdom adores her. She also used to be friends with other princesses from neighboring kingdoms," Rainbow says.

"Like who? Twilight asks.

Rainbow tries to remember who the princesses are, then she answers. Well there's Princess Amore of the Crystal Empire, Princess Aquamarine from Merpony kingdom, and there's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from Canterlot. Duchess Abacus Cinch of Shadow Kingdom... "

"Celestia and Luna!" Star says with a shock.

"And Abacus Cinch," Twilight says feeling stunned.

Rainbow is looking very confused of what Twilight and Star are shocked about. For some reason, there is something that she is not aware of. Maybe the names are familiar to them, but not to Rainbow.

Rainbow asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're saying that Principal Cinch, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are rulers where you're from." Twilight says sounding surprised.

Rainbow nods her head and answers, "Yes. I've seen them plenty of times when Queen Aquamarine comes to visit them. I had a feeling that I saw your principal appearance before, but I didn't realized that she has the same name as Duchess Abacus too."

Star starts to think about it and suspects, "It's possible that the one you're referring to and the one we knew must be the same, but lived in very different lives."

"That is possible," Twilight replies.

"It might be," Rainbow adds.

Twilight holds her head and says, "This is very confusing. It already strange enough that you've came from a different world, but now there must be ponies from your world who resembles everyone you might have known."

"Yeah. It sounds like a science fiction movie to me. Something that have never been seen or heard in real life," Star adds.

Rainbow explains. "I understand that must be very confusing to you, but there are something that are best to not be answered."

"You're right. I think it's best to keep this part our little secret," Twilight suggests.

Star agrees and says, "Yeah. The last thing we need is for someone to find out about all this. It could lead to all kinds of problems."

Rainbow Crystal and Twilight Sparkle nod their head agreeing to the idea. They think it's best to keep this whole conversation to themselves, and not tell a soul about it. For the rest of the afternoon, Twilight and Star teach Rainbow Crystal whatever they can about their home world, and the kind of studies for school. After they finish, they all have gone home for the day, and can't wait for anything else to do for their summer before school starts. There will be more things that Rainbow will be showing, and some that will take some time to used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Day in the Lab

It's been a month since summer vacation has started. Twilight, Star, and Rainbow Crystal have been doing all kinds of activities for their time. The three have been going to the park, to the mall, and sometimes stay at home playing games, and band practice. Today, on a hot and sunny afternoon, Twilight has invited Rainbow Crstal to her house, not just for a visit, but she needs help with something important. It involves her walking into her lab that is in the backyard of her house. Rainbow walks over to Twilight's house, wearing a simply light blue dress with a yellow star in the middle, a small purse, and black sandals.

When she reaches to the front door of Twilight's lab door, and knocks on the door and says, "Twilight, are you here?"

The door open to reveal Twilight Sparkle. She is wearing a light purple tank top, a dark purple skirt with a magnet six pointed star with five white six pointed stars on one side, and pink sandals. She also has her hair in a ponytail, and she is holding a fan with her right hand.

"Hey Twilight, trying to keep cool," Rainbow says with a smile.

"Yeah. I never expected to have a really hot day in the summer," Twilight replies.

Rainbow Crystal laughs a bit and says, "Well it is summer, so there are gonna be really hot days. So Twilight, so this is like a secret lab or something."

"Not too secret. My mom, dad, spike, my brother, Cadence, and Star know about it, and now, you do too," Twilight replies

"Cool," Rainbow remarks.

Then Rainbow Crystal asks, "So what do you do in here?"

Twilight twiddle with her hair and says, "I do a lot of research and studying, and it's where I keep alot of my equipment."

With that the two girls including Spike the puppy walk into the room. When they gone in there, they can see that everything that Twilight describes is in there. There are some equipments, machines, event a laptop. It's like Twilight has her own personal laboratory in the room.

"Cool," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow asks, "So what is it you need? You told me on the phone that it's something that only I can help you with."

"Funny you should mention it, but I'm asking if I can do a few experiments, recording, testing, and ask question on and about you," Twilight replies looking a bit skeptic and embarrassed.

Rainbow Crystal arch her eyebrow with a confused look and questionably says, "About me?"

"I know it's much to ask, but ever since the recording Star got of you, and what you told us… I'm rather curious to learn more about you," Twilight explains, showing a weak smile.

"Oh is that all. I don't mind helping, but this isn't going to hurt… is it?" Rainbow asks with glee.

Twilight smiles back and says, "I promise it's not going to hurt. I do also want to absorb that crystal that is a part of you and your magic."

"Sure," Rainbow says nodding her head.

Agreeing to the idea, Twilight begins her research project with Rainbow Crystal. As her special test subject. Twilight fist ask many questions about her home world, her time there, and her other personal interest. Then Rainbow Crystal show Twilight's her magic abilities, and her magical gem on her chest, especially her magical archery bow and arrows that appear from her gem. Then Rainbow explain to her about magic and how ponies can do many things that are different from this world, even the fact that weather has to be changed by ponis and not on it's own like this world. After a few hours of research and recording, Twilight is able to get as much as she can, but still don't fully understand Rainbow Crystal and her magical abilities.

"I have to admit, I'm still don't have much of a clue about you or your magic, other than the fact that you're from another world," Twilight says looking a bit tired and her hair's a mess.

Rainbow Crystal giggles a bit, and says, "It's alright Twilight. One little advice that will be good for you to know."

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

"There are something you just can't figure out. Sometimes, there are thing that are what they are not matter how much you studied," Rainbow Crystal answers.

Twilight looks a bit surprised and says, "Wow! Those are good words to live by."

"Thanks. My old teacher Topaz Dagger told me that. He also trained students like me to fight and use our weapons and magic. He also gave me advice when I needed help," Rainbow says with a smile.

"Sounds like you have a cool teacher," Twilight complements.

"Yeah. But he can be a bit crabby sometimes," Rainbow adds with a smirk on his face.

Twilight laughs a bit at the remark.

She then gather up her notes and USB Drive and says, "Now that I got what I like to know for the time being, you want something to eat."

"Sure," Rainbow says.

After gathering up Twilight stuff, she and Rainbow Crystal go inside the house to have a snack, and one that will help cool them off. Twilight's mom has just made a cherry pie, and serve the girls and herself one. She then give them glasses of milk, and a scoop of ice cream on each pies. When the girls start to eat it, they think it's delicious and the ice cream and milk help keep them cool.

"This pie is delicious," Rainbow says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. My mom makes the best cherry pie," Twilight adds.

Then Rainbow asks, "So what does your parents do for their career?"

"My father is a professor at a college and my mom is a book author," Twilight answers. She then have another piece of pie.

"Sounds interesting," Rainbow replies.

Just as they are enjoying their treat, Rainbow hears a loud barking sound. She turns to see little Spike is starting at her, wagging his tail, showing is puppy eyes, and holding out his tongue. Rainbow puts the dog and continues to eat, but Spike is trying to get on the table.

Twilight comes over, grabs on to Spike and says, "Oh no, there's none for you Spike.

"Oh, is he not allowed to have sweets?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight shakes her head as she rubs her dog's head and says, "Nope. We try to make sure he doesn't eat anything that might get him sick, especially people food."

"I understand," Rainbow replies.

Twilight walks away with Spike in her arms and says, "I'll bet Spike's hungry and really thirsty from the heat. I'll give him some food and drink and be right back."

"Okay," Rainbow answers.

With that, she continues to take Spike to the kitchen to give her dog something to eat. Rainbow Crystal looks around Twilight's living room, and she can see some photos of Twilight winning some educational awards, and trophies. From the looks of it, Twilight seems to be very eduction, including her lab is proof of it, but can tell from her appearance and skill that Twilight doesn't seem to be the athletics type.

Twilight walks back into the room and says, "Hope I didn't take to long."

"Don't worry you didn't take very long at all," Rainbow replies.

"That's good," Twilight says with a smile.

Then Rainbow says, "I have to say, you sure have a lot of trophies and certificates in your house."

"Yeah. Those are the awards I won in math-a-thons, science, fairs, spelling bees, and anything that involves educational programs," Twilight says while her cheeks are blushing.

"Yeah, but I notice you don't much trophies and awards for athletic. I also notices from your physical appearance that you don't exactly have athletic skills," Rainbow explains.

Twilight starts to feel a bit embarrassed about it, and wonder how Rainbow can tell just by looking at her.

Before she can answer, a familiar voice Twilight knows says, "That's because my little sister is not the type to be into sports, or not very good with them."

Twilight face turns red and screams, "Shining Armor!"

Shining Armor also walks into the living room to see the girls. Rainbow Crystal can recognize him from the photo of the school. The one what was with Star's older sister when they're in their high school days.

Shining Armor says, "Come on Twily, I know that sports are not your thing, but you should try some physical classes, especially since your grade in that class was a little shaky."

Twilight sighs and says, "I know, but I can't do sports. I always end up hurting myself or someone else, and some of the students in the class don't like it, and they end up hitting me with the ball."

In a firm tone Rainbow Crystal says, "I'm starting to get a feeling that the students of Crystal Prep don't like you very much."

"Yes," Twilight answers, hanging her head in sadness.

"But why?" Rainbow asks.

"It's because I'm the smartest student at the school, even with my physical education is kinda low, I'm still at the top student, and no one seems to like it," Twilight answers.

Rainbow wrap one of her arms around Twilight's shoulder and says, "Don't worry, Star is your friend and so and I, and we'll help you with your problem with the other students. Plus, I think you also found yourself a special physical education tutor."

"Who? Twilight asks.

"Me!" Rainbow answers.

Twilight looks at Rainbow with a confused look and says, "You?"

"Yeah. Remember I was a royal guard so using your brain and athletic skills is a must. I can help you train for the summer," Rainbow explains with a smile.

"Are you sure? You need to study for the entrance exam, and to see what P.E class you're taking," Twilight asks.

Rainbow smiles and says, "Don't worry, I still need to get my athletic skills into shape and training you will help with that. Plus we can do this together with Star."

"That sounds promising. You three will be helping each other and you get to hang out together," Shining Armor adds.

Then Rainbow asks, "So what do you say?"

Twilight starts to think about Rainbow suggestion. She does want to do better with P.E class, but still worried about the other students. Then again, Star and Rainbow Crystal is going to be there, and it might be possible that either one of them will be in her class.

Twilight nods her head with a smile and says, "It's a deal."

Rainbow and Twilight give each other a hi five,and are glad to help each other out. Shining Armor is happy to see that the two girls are becoming good friend. Twilight doesn't have that many friends, except for Star. Since Rainbow Crystal comes along, those two have been hanging out together doing some shopping, studying together, and other activities. He glad that Twilight has a great friend who is eager to help her. Of course, he also decide to help the girls with their physical skills during the summer, especially he told them he invited Garnet, Star, and their parents to the beach. They're going to have a lot of fun at the beach next week during the summer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sandy Beach and Wet Ocean

A week has pass and it's been very hot, including today. Twilight Sparkle, Star Universe, Rainbow Crystal including their families are driving to the beach. They are very excited of going, especially Spike, who just can't wait to run on the sand, play a frisbee, and splash in the water. Plus, Rainbow Crystal thinks here will be a good place to start Twilight's physical training. After time waking up a early, getting supplies ready, they just make their way to the beach. Since they are able to show up some time in the morning, they are able to find a parking place very easily.

Rainbow notices Twilight's backpack is a bit full and asks, "Hey Twilight, what you got in that backpack anyway?"

"I thought it would be nice to bring some books about ocean animals, and marine biology," Twilight says, showing Rainbow one of her books.

Star and Rainbow simply laugh remember that Twilight is going to do some reading, but they both remember they are doing something else during their time at the bead.

"Twilight, you do remember Rainbow is going to teach you to swim," Star remarks.

Twilight blushes a bit and says, "I know that, it's just reading is one of the things I like to do for fun."

Spike barks in excitement and holding a frisbee in his mouth.

Twilight giggles seeing her dog, pets him on the head, and says, "Don't worry boy, we'll play some frisbee while we're there."

Rainbow smiles and says, "Maybe we can teach Spike how to swim too."

"Well, Spike can already do the doggy paddle, so he doesn't need lessons," Twilight replies.

Spike barks happily in reply.

Then Star says, "I heard, there's going to be a recreational diving event at the beach today, and we get to see so many animals in the water."

Rainbow has an idea and says, "That's would be a great way to see some animals and teach you to swim underwater."

"Sounds great, but let's just focus on teaching me the basic," Twilight says looking a bit nervous about doing the activity.

Rainbow giggles a bit and says, "Don't worry, we'll do the diving event for later."

After changing to their swimsuits, they reach shallow water so Rainbow can teach Twilight how to swim. Twilight is wearing a purple one piece swimsuit while Rainbow is wearing a blue one piece sport swimsuit. Star is wearing a black wetsuit and is carrying a surfboard. While the girls are going swimming, Star is going to do some surfing.

Satisfied, Rainbow says, "This should be the best spot for your first swimming lesson."

"So what should I do first?" Twilight asks.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is hold your arms out to be so I can hold you, and then float on the water.," Rainbow instructs.

Twilight looks at the water looking unsure, and says, "Um sure, I'll try."

Twilight does what Rainbow tells her. She holds her arms out, and Rainbow and Twilight hold each other's hands. Then Twilight starts to lift her legs up and she floats on the water, but she becomes scared and she tries to kick her legs.

But Rainbow reassure her and says, "Try to remain calm while swimming, it will help more. Now, I'll move around and you keep kicking your legs."

Twilight follows Rainbow's advice and calm down. She then starts to kick her legs. Rainbow then start to walk behind her while Twilight continues to kick her legs. Rainbow seems glad that Twilight is doing well with her lessons. For a half hour or so, Rainbow has been towing Twilight as she kicks her legs in the water. By now, Twilight has the first step completed, but it's going to take more time before Twilight can fully swim.

She then says, "Alright Twilight, we can stop now."

Twilight stops kicking and put her feel on the sandy floor under the water. Rainbow helps get Twilight up after some of her kicking. She can see that she, mostly Twilight, are wet and are having some fun.

Twilight smiles and asks, "You know, swimming isn't so terrible, but what should we do next?"

"Well, the next thing you need to do is to try swimming on your own, but you need to have a floating object," Rainbow explains.

"It's a good thing Shining Armor packed us some boogie boards we can use," Twilight says.

"That will do," Rainbow replies with a smile.

They run back to their beach spot, grab the boogie board, and head back towards the water. Luckily it's easy for Rainbow to help use the board to float on the water. The two girls are having so much fun swimming with each other, swimming on the water, and are having a great time. The girls are having so much fun, that they are not watching what's in front of them. At some point, Twilight bumps the boogie board to someone from behind.

Realizing her mistake, Twilight looks up and says, "oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and…"

But a familiar voice says with excitement, "Hey Twilight, Rainbow, didn't expect you tow to be swimming here today."

Twilight and Rainbow look to see who the person is, more like persons are. They can see Lemon Zest wearing a one piece light blue and yellow zig zag swimsuit, and some one else is with her. A girl that is around the same age as them. The girls has dark blue and light blue striped hair, light orange eyes, and light peach skin. She is wearing a black with blue lining diver suit, and orange goggles.

Rainbow smiles and says, "Hey Lemon, I didn't expect you to be here today."

"Well, Indigo's dad is in charge of the recreational diving event today, and she asked if we come," Lemon answers.

"Indigo?" Rainbow questionably replies.

The girl comes over in pride and says, "Right here! Names Indigo Zap, best athlete in Crystal Prep Academy!"  
"You sure have a lot of energy," Rainbow says.

"Thanks," Indigo says with pride.

Twilight giggles a bit and says, "Well, once school starts this year, you might have some competition."

Indigo hear's this, glares at Twilight, and asks, "And what that's supposed to mean?"

Nervous, Twilight answers, "Well, Rainbow is athletic herself and she'll be coming to our school when school starts, and she's training me to do better with my physical education skills."

"Really now?" Indigo says looking curious.

"Yeah. I love doing sports, and other activities, but I have own interests that involve something simple and relaxing," Rainbow replies.

Indigo laughs and says, "You know, I think I'm going to like you, especially when you cause quite a commotion on the last day of school."

"You heard about that?" Twilight shockley replies.  
"Of course she has, Twilight. The whole school was talking about it since the day she appeared out of nowhere, but people who saw it said she came out of a gem or something," Lemon replies.

Rainbow giggles nervously as she screatches her head, and says, "Well, there are some truth to the rumor, especially about the part about me coming out of a gem.

Indigo and Lemon are surprised to hear this, and they want to know it for themselves.

Indigo asks, "If you did come out of a gem, where is it?"

"It's on my chest," Rainbow answers.

She then pull a bit of her swimsuit to show the girls her rainbow color gem. Indigo and Lemon are amazed to see that the gem is right on her chest. Lemon touches it, and can tell that the gem feels really real, and not like costume jewelry.

Lemon questionably asks, "So, that gem is like a part of you or something?"

"Right," Rainbow answers.

"And there is no way to remove it?" Indigo asks.

"Also right," Twilight replies.

"This is weird, but yet, it's pretty cool," Indigo says looking interested.

Then Lemon asks, "So that gem was the cause of the glow you made during band practice."

"Yep. I have to say, having this gem as a part of myself and magic can have good benefits to the," Rainbow says with a smile.

Indigo says, "I guess it is. Either way, Lemon and I are heading to see my dad for the recreational diving event. You two want to come?"

"Sure," Rainbow and Twilight answers.

"By the way, is Star here?" Lemon asks.

Twilight nods her head and says, "He is, but I don't see him around here."

Rainbow and the others are looking around the water, and notice that STar is not around here.

"Where did he go?" Twilight asks.

"He did say he was surfing, but I don't see him," Rainbow questionable replies.

Just then they hear a familiar voice saying, "Cowabunga!

The girls turns to see where the noise is coming from, and can see Star Universe surfing on a giant wave, and holding a smile on his face. However, is fun has not last very long, he ends up losing his balance and falls into the water. Then the big wave he's been surfing on crash on top of him. The next thing the girls see is Star on the sand with his face flat on it, with his surfboard floating after it.

"Then Indigo bluntly says, "What a wipe out, dude?"

"You can say that again," Star says lifting his head out of the sand.

The girls then giggles while having their hand over their mouths, and trying hard not to laugh so then hear their families calling them to let them know it's time for them to have their lunch. So they agree to meet again at the recreational diving event after lunch. Aftering helping Star up and wiping the sand off his face, Rainbow, Twilight, and Star head back to their spot so they can get a bit to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Diving Action

Sometime later, Twilight Sparkle, Star Universe, Rainbow Crystal, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest are in a boat with Indigo Zap's dad, Twilight's brother, and Star's sister along with other people who wants to be part of the event. As Indigo's dad is driving the boat, Shining Armor and Garnet are helping the Twilight and the others get their gear on. After they finish, Indigo's dad finds the perfect pot for the diving section, and he is sure it's safe for the younger people.

Rainbow assk with a smile, "So Twilight, ready to have some fun?"

"Does not trying to sink counts," Twilight answers looking nervous.

"Aw Twilight, don't be a scaredy cat, you're going to have a lot of fun," Indigo remarks.

"Yeah," Lemon agrees.

Rainbow doesn't like that remarks and says, "Try not to be mean you two."

"I was only teasing," Indigo protests.

"Teasing can be fine as long as they're not hurtful," Rainbow firmly replies.

Indigo sighs with annoyance and says, "Fine."

Just then a man coming toward the group along with everyone else who are ready for the tour. The man has light orange skin, light orange eyes, and dark blue shaggy hair. He is also wearing a diver's wetsuit, goggles, a scuba tank and tube, and the thing a diver needs. The man is Indigo Zap's father and the instructor for the recreational diver.

"Hello everyone, my name is Thunder Clash and I'm your instructor and guide for the recreational diving event," Thunder Clash says.

Everyone on the large boat clap and cheer for the event is going to take place. Rainbow and Star are excited, but Twilight is a bit nervous. Twilight is excited about being with her friends, but nervous about being in the diving event. Then again her older brother, and Star's older sister will be there as well.

Thunder Clash says, "Now, the location I'll let you explore today is the island of Ocean Cove, known for the corral reefs, and exsotic fishes around the area. I like you all to paired up with a group about four to six people, so you all won't have issues going alone. Now, everyone choose who you want to be in your group and then get in line. Hope you all have an exciting event."

With that, everyone has go with their group, Twilight, Star, Rainbow, Shining Armor, and Garnet are in a group together. Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest are with Indigo's dad and his two assistants to help out with the event. Indigo's dad and his group go into the water first, later on, Rainbow and her group go into the water. Rainbow hold on to Twilight's hand while Shining Armor watch the both of them. With that the group decide to stay in a group and explore the reef.

As they explore, Rainbow thinks the reef is beautiful. There are many different color, shape, and kinds of reef and fish living in the ocean. Rainbow and Twilight look around to see the different reef and also see an anemone with clownfish living in there. Star show them some star fishes and snails on the ground floor. At the time everyone are having a great time, and it seems like a great time for seeing different kind of plants and animals in the water. However, they end up getting a bit farther away from Shining Armor and Garnet, but they still manage to be seen.

But that is about to change when Rainbow Crystal's gem starts to flash red. Star and Rainbow look to see the gem flashing like crazy, and Rainbow knows what this means, there's trouble here and it's really bad. Rainbow look around to see if there anything out of the ordinary. The three then notice that the fishes are leaving, and can see something is scaring them, and everyone else is gone. Just then, Rainbow notices something swimming over them. Rainbow eyes widen when she looks up to see why the finishes swim away, there's a large shark over them.

Rainbow informs the friends about this and ask them to hold still. She then uses her gem to create a strong bubble and clears out the water from the inside. When the water is drained, the three takes off their mask, and are becoming worried about the trouble they are in.

Twilight scaredly asks"What are we going to do, if we move, the shark is going to attack?"

"As long as we stay in the bubble I created we'll be safe," Rainbow informs.

"Yeah, but what about the shark, and where did everyone go?" Star asks.

"My guess that everyone else saw the shark before we did, and are able to get back to the boat," Rainbow suggests.

Then Twilight scaredly says, "At least their safe, but how are we supposed to get back to the boat without the shark coming at us."

"That's something we need to figure out, my bubble is strong and will be able to last for a long time, but we need to get back" Rainbow explains.

The three friend start to think on how to get out of the situation. All they have are oxygen tanks, and other stuff for their diving. Just then Twilight has come up with a brilliant idea.

"I think I have an idea, maybe we can use the oxygen tanks to help get us back," Twilight says.

Rainbow and Star are a bit confused on the plan Twilight is having.

Star asks, "How exactly are we going to use the tanks, the shark is out there and we can't move at any speed with it around."

"You're right, but if we can attach it to the bubble so the tank can help us get up by launching us, and then Rainbow can release it when we get to the surface," Twilight explains.

"Twilight that sounds almost crazy enough to work," Rainbow says approving the idea.

Agreeing to the idea, Twilight and Star are able to use the tubes and rope they have to tie up the tanks together, and have the tubs so they can release the oxygen. Rainbow then is able to make a hole, but water is slowly filling in. Twilight and star quickly put the tanks at the bottom of the bubble and Rainbow plugs it up. When they finish, they are ready for laugh.

"Ready for a blast off?" Star asks with eagerness.

"Ready, the girls reply.

On the signal Star pulls the tubs from the tanks and the oxygen is blasting out of the tanks so fast, that it laughs the bubbles with the three friends inside up to the surface. In fact, their plan work too well, because it laughs them out of the water and are in the air for a bit. The bubble then falls down and onto the boat. When they are back on the boat Rainbow makes the bubble disappear, and they all collapse from their scary experience.

Just then a familiar voice calls out, "Star, Twilight, Rainbow."

The three friends turn to see Garnet and Shining Armor running towards them.

Shining Armor asks, "Are you three alright?"

"We had to evacuate when there is a shark near back, but how were you able to get pass it with it seeing you?" Garnet asks.

Twilight smiles and says, "You can thank Rainbow Crystal for that."

"Yeah, Rainbow was able to create a bubble that will protect us, and we had to stay at the bottom of the water until we came up with a palm," Star explains.

Then Rainbow says, "but Twilight decided to use the oxygen takes and put them at the bottom of the bubbles. The force of the oxygen was able to get up back up to the surface, but worked a bit too well."

Shining Armor and Garnet are shocked to hear this, but are relieved that the three are able to keep each other sade, and their fast thinking is what help them get out of that mess.

"Well, the most important thing is that you three are safe, and no one was hurt," Garnet says.

"Yeah, but seeing sharks around her are uncommon, so no one has a clue where the shark came from," Shining Armor adds.

Twilight sighs a bit and says, "After this, I think I have enough swimming for today."

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired," Rainbow adds.

"Me too," Star replies.

After seeing the three tired, Shining Armor and Garnet think the three have enough excitement for one day. After getting back to the shore, have dinner at the stands at the beach, and packing their things up, they have gone back to Canterlot City. Of course Twilight and Star's parents are scared when Garnet has to explain to them what happened, but glad they are alright. Twilight may be able to learn to swim today, but is able to learn more about Rainbow too. She does remember that Rainbow gem glows certain colors of what's goes around her. So when her gem flashes red, it means there's anger in the area. In the end, they have a good day, and everyone by the driver are sleeping in the car, feeling tired from the fun they have.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Guard Master

A few weeks later and it's in the middle of summer, one early morning, the sun is not in the sky yet, so it's not very hot. In the backyard of Star's house, Rainbow Crystal is doing some early training and exercise. Rainbow is always the type of girl or pony to work hard and train her body as well as her mind. Twilight wakes in the morning as well to do some activities. Twilight looks at the yard next door to see Rainbow Crystal training. Twilight is wondering what Rainbow is doing this early in the morning.

"Good morning Rainbow!" Twilight calls out.

Rainbow stops her her training to see Twilight, and calls out, "Morning Twilight, what are you doing up this early?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Twilight replies.

"I usually train before the sun comes back at home," Rainbow answers.

Twilight scratches her head with a confused look as she says, "Train?"

"Yeah. I usually do some early training before I started guard duty back in my home world," Rainbow explains.

Twilight says in her thoughts with a smile, "You sure are dedicated."

"Just remember we're going to the mall to do some more studying for the entrance exam!" Twilight calls out through her window.

"Okay," Rainbow answers with a smile.

Twilight goes back in her room and closes her window and curtains while Rainbow Crystal continues her early training. Sometime later, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Crystal are at the mall's food court studying their assignments and getting a bite to eat. As Rainbow studies her assignments for the exam, she can tell the history from a thousands years ago is very different that when she has witnessed in Equestria.

"The history in this world are sure different than some of the story that I know," Rainbow says reading, one of the history books.

Twilight says, "Well even though you lived some of the history we're learning, I guess there has to be some differences one way or another."

"I have to agree," Rainbow agrees to the idea.

Rainbow turns to Twilight and asks, "Twilight?"

"Yes Rainbow," Twilight replies.

Rainbow sighs looking a bit sad, as she answers, "Do you I'll ever be able to fit in?"

Twilight stop her reading to take a look at Rainbow with a confused look.

She then asks, "What made you say that?"

"Well, besides me living in another world, I'm not exactly normal in this world," Rainbow explains looking unsure.

Twilight blushes a bit as she explains, "I have to admit, you are different from us, but that's what makes you special. Even though you used to be a pony from another world, you are still strong, athletic, smart, pretty, confident, and will do anything to help. It makes me wish I was a lot like you."

"Really, you wish you could be like me?" Rainbow asks looking surprised.

"Of course," Twilight answers while nodding her head.

Rainbow never think that Twilight wishes to have her kind of spirit. Then again, she does have a habit of impressing ponies, or people in this case.

Rainbow smiles back and says, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

After their discussion, Rainbow Crystal and Twilight Sparkle continue with their studies in their books and papers. Twilight has been a good teacher to help Rainbow with her studies, and is catching on very fast, and able to do a lot of the studies on her own. Just then, the two hear a loud scream, and turn over to see what's going on.

Twilight recognize someone and questionably asks, "Isn't that Principal Cinch?"

Rainbow Crystal looks at the scene to see that it is Principal Cinch. However, her crystal is glowing orange meaning that someone is endanger. Rainbow look at the scene to see Principal Cinch and some guy wearing a black hoodie covering his face are pulling on a bag, and the guy is holding on to Principal Cinch on the waist. Rainbow knows what this means.

Rainbow gets off of her seat in a rush and runs to the scene, and shouts, "She's in trouble!"

"Rainbow, wait, it's too dangerous!" Twilight warns her in fear.

But Rainbow is not listening, and quickly run to the scene to save Principal Cinch from what danger she is in. The man who is wearing the hood is trying to take Principal Cinch purse, and she's not cooperating. Just then, Rainbow Crystal lands a kick at the man's face, causing him to let go of the damsel, but manages to keep the purse in his possession.

Getting up after feeling the pain, the man looks at Rainbow with an angrily tone, "Hey, what are you doing you shrimp?!"

Rainbow makes a serious took at the robber, and one of the things Rainbow doesn't like is something tried to take another's belonging by force. Principal Cinch is still rather stunned to see the same girl she has met could be that way. Twilight then arrives at the scene next to Principal Cinch, and Rainbow knows they need to get way to safety before they get into anymore danger.

Rainbow turns back and orders, "Twilight, take Principal Cinch and get to safety!"

"But…" Twilight scaredly replies.

But Rainbow protests, "No time to talk."

"Okay," Twilight says agreeing to the idea.

Twilight takes Principal Cinch by the hand and takes her somewhere safe while Rainbow deals with the robber. When the two are gone, Rainbow knows it's time to teach this robber a lesson.

The robber makes a smirk on his face and says, "Well at least I got her bag."

"Maybe, that doesn't belong to you," Rainbow firmly replies.

She then narrows her eyes as she firmly says, "So give it back."

"A little girl fighting me, you won't last very long," The robber replies with a laugh.

Rainbow is not taking the robber laughing at her very much.

She says in her thoughts, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With the robber runs towards Rainbow at full force hoping to ram her, and Rainbow is not moving at all. Just as the robber becomes close enough, Rainbow turns to the side, and then hits him on the head her fist. The robber becomes stunned by it, and tries to fight back, but Rainbow keeps scoring a punch and avoiding the robbers. Principal Cinch and Twilight are shocked to see this. Rainbow is able to fight the robber without getting hit herself.

Twilight surprisingly says in her thoughts, "I… I never see this part of Rainbow Crystal before. She's like a different person. Then again Rainbow told me that she's was a royal guard and they are known to protect others no matter what. It looks like Rainbow is doing the very thing she do since at her home world, being a guard that protect others no matter what."

As the fight continues, two security guards arrive at the scene just as Rainbow give the robber the final kick sending him across the floor realising the bag. Rainbow simply grabs the bag while the security guards capture the robber, and begin to escort him away to prison.

One of the guards turn back at Rainbow and says, "Thanks kid."

"No problem, just here to help," Rainbow replies with a smile.

With that, Rainbow Crystal walks over to Twilight and Principal Cinch who are hiding in the food court until the whole incident is clear. The two come out of the eating place to see Rainbow Crystal holding her bag.

Rainbow presents the bag to Principal Cinch, and says, "Here Principal Cinch, I believe this belongs to you."

"Um, thank you," Principal Cinch replies as she take her purse back.

"You're welcome," Rainbow says with glee.

The Rainbow says, "Come on Twilight, we promised Star to meet him in the park."

"Okay," Twilight said looking a bit surprised.

She then turns back to Principal Cinch and says, "I'll see you again at school, maybe."

With that Twilight comes along with Rainbow Crystal and are going to meet Star at the park. Sometime after they reach the park and find Star. Twilight explains to Star about what happen at the mall earlier today, and Star is completely amazed by it.

"Wow Rainbow! The way Twilight describe it, must be really cool and awesome!" Star exclaims with excitement.

"Yes it was, but Rainbow could have been hurt," Twilight says with concern.

Then Rainbow says, "There's nothing to worry about, I done this plenty of times, so my skills can use a little more work, but I think it's good to help those in need."

"Trust me Rainbow, your skills don't need improving. You really beat that robber good," Twilight bluntly replies.

"I know, but it's good to know that I save a citizen from harm," Rainbow remarks.

Star and Twilight can see that Rainbow sure knows how to put them and that she's not an ordinary girl, a human girl for that matter. At the park Rainbow and Star have been helping Twilight with more physical training, involving running, stretches, bars, and other exercises. Their training has taken them until it's time for them to come home for dinner. They sure have a normal yet a bit of an exciting day,and now they can rest easily for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Entrance Exam

For the rest of the summer, Twilight and Star have been helping Rainbow Crystal with her studies for school. At the same time, Rainbow has been helping Twilight with her physical education which is very tiring for her, but as Twilight train more, she's becoming better. Star also play a few gigs at the some of the places with his band and allow Rainbow to perform with her.

After some time, it's two weeks before school starts and it's the day before the entrance exam, and Twilight along with Star are helping Rainbow with the last of her studies in Star's room. Twilight's dog, Spike is simply sleeping on the floor at the corner of the room. Right now, they are having a snack break.

"Can't believe summer will be over soon," Star says.

"Yeah, and we're going to be starting school as well," Twilight adds.

Then Rainbow says, "Let's not forget I have that entrance exam tomorrow. I do feel like I'm ready, but I'm a bit nervous about taking it."

"Don't worry, you've been studying for this for months, and you manage to catch on to the subject really quickly," Star says with a smile.

"He's right, you don't have anything to worry about," Twilight agrees.

Rainbow drinks her juice, puts the cup down on the table, and says, "That's true, but I haven't been in school in a very long time, and I'm going to be going to a school different than my own."

Twilight and Star thinks about that statements really quick, and knows that Rainbow is right about it.

Star looks at Twilight, and says, "She does have a point."

"That's true, but you'll be with us," Twilight replies, happily.

"I guess, you're right," Rainbow remarks.

For the rest of the day, Twilight and Star continue to help Rainbow with her studies for tomorrow's exam. After the study session, Twilight along with her dog Spike have gone home for the day, and Rainbow continue to do some studying before bed. Later on, when everyone excluding Rainbow has fallen asleep, she start to think about everything she's gone through this past summer. All the friends she has, the stuff she experienced, and everything she's been through, she feels that everything she's been through will do good for her in the future.

The next day, Rainbow Crystal along with new freshmen are taking their entrance exam. Since she's been doing a lot of studying, the test is a piece of cake for her. Of course, Rainbow still look over the question and her answers very careful to make sure she has everthing before turning in. After a long day of exams, Rainbow is finished all the education, and physical exam. Rainbow remember that it's going to take a little more time before she has the results and see what classes she has, it will arrive at the same week as everyone else.

A week later, Star is busy writing music for his band, and Rainbow is helping him out in his room. As they look over the songs, Garnet comes into the room with a box and three envelopes on it.

Garnet says, "Hello you two, how are you doing?"

"We're fine sis," Star answers.

"What are these for?" Rainbow asks, seeing the boxes.

"These are for you two," Garnet answers.

Star looks at the packages and says, "I'm guessing that the letters and package are from Crystal Prep."

"That's right, and two letters and a package belongs to Rainbow Crystal, while one is for you," Garnet confirms.

Star takes the mail from Garnet and puts it on the bed so the three can take a look. Star opens his letter to see the classes he is taking this year. Rainbow opens her first letter, and it's the results of the entrance exams. Rainbow is happy to see she has done a great job on her exam. When she opens the other letter, she can see the classes she is going to be in for the school year. After that, she opens her package, and can see her school uniform. The uniform is a light blue shirt, with a red purple jacket, and a blue bow tie, a purple red plaid skirt, dark blue purple socks, and dark blue slip on shoes with light blue hearts on it. Rainbow is happy to know that she'll be with her friends at school now, and decide to work her very best.

Sometime later, Twilight and her dog, Spike pay a visit to Star and Rainbow. STar explains to Twilight about Rainbow success in the exam, and the classes she will taking while Rainbow is trying on her school uniform. When they both look at Rainbow's schedule and compare it with their own, they can see that Rainbow will have a class all together for science, Twilight is having the same P.E class as her, and Star is with her in math. They are very proud of her for making it this far, and can't wait until she starts going to school with them.

Twilight says, "Well, now that we know Rainbow will be going to school with us, now will be a great time to get some school supplies for her."

"I agree, we still need to get her a backpack," Star agrees.

Then Star happily says, "Still I can't wait to see the gang again, and to see what kind of classes are we're going to get."

"I'm just hoping Rainbow will be okay on her first day," Twilight says with concern.

"Don't worry so much, Rainbow's been doing great since she got here, and I'm sure she'll do great in school," Star says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "You're right. I'm just worrying myself too much."

As the two continue to talk, they start to hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and heading towards the kitchen. When the look through the entrance, they can see Rainbow Crystal in her school uniform. Rainbow also has her hair in a ponytail and in a long braid. She also has a hairpin matching her gem on her chest.

Rainbow shows a smile on her face, and asks, "How do I look?"

Twilight and Star look at Rainbow wearing her uniform. Twilight think she looks nice in the uniform, but Star has another opinion about it. Star is astonished on how she looks in her uniform and how she has done with her hair. Star blushes a bit, and ends up falling off of his chair, hitting his head on the ground.

Rainbow runs up and sits on her knee asking, "Star, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! It's just… you look… um, well, uh, beautiful!" Star says sounding like he's scrambling his words.

Rainbow blushes a bit as she says, "You really think I look… beautiful."

"Yeah," Star answers while blushing.

The two then stare at each other with blushes on their faces. Spike the little dog looks rather confused on the look on the two's faces. Twilight however, can see what is happening. The way the two always spending time together, and the way they act, look, and other signs Twilight has been seeing this summer. Twilight knows this can only mean one thing, Rainbow Crystal and Star are developing feeling for each others. Sure Twilight likes Star, but not the same way Rainbow and Star are having now. Twilight thinks this is something she shouldn't get involved to much, but wants to help the two get together. She just has to wait and see what will happen along the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Somewhat New Girl

During the last few weeks of summer vacation, Rainbow, Twilight, and Star have been having all kind of fun. They've seen a movie, they have fun at the mall, and have to get some school supplies, especially for Rainbow's first day. Time pass and the three friends are walking to Crystal Prep for their first day. Rainbow is excited about going to school, but a little concern about her first appearance, and everyone might remember it.

Rainbow says, "It's been awhile since I've been here."

"You mean when Twilight and I accidently set you free in the cafeteria at the end of summer," Star asks with a grim.

"Yep," Rainbow replies.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that situation will be at the past by now," Twilight says, sure of the situation in the past.

"Really, because I'd suspect a magical gem made a mare… I mean human girl's body from being imprisoned for a long time," Rainbow bluntly replies.

Twilight laughs nervously, and says, "Yeah… I guess in a way you're not exactly human, but I'm sure you'll do fine on your first day."

"They do have food I can eat, right?" Rainbow asks.

"Of course they do, I actually know a few students who are vegetarian, and the cafeteria have variety of food so you don't need to worry about eating meat," Star answers.

Rainbow smiles as she says, "That's good. I don't have problem others eating meat, since I'm friends with griffins, but us ponies don't eat meat at all."

Star turns to Twilight, and asks, "Uh remind me, what are griffins again?

"Griffins are creatures who are half eagle and half lion. For us humans they are only myth, but I guess from Rainbow's world they're as real as talking ponies," Twilight answers.

"Yeah, and they're very fierce too," Rainbow adds.

The three then start laughing as they continue to walk to the school. Twilight and Star help Rainbow find her locker so she can put some of the things in there. After that, the three go their separate ways so they can attend their first class. Rainbow Crystal's first class is her elective class, Fashion Design. Rainbow is sitting at her desk to see many students mostly girls in the class. She recognize seeing Suri and Coco in the class too.

Just then the student quiets down and look at the front of the room when the teacher comes in. The teacher has gray skin, shot hot pink hair, a dark pink like eyes. She is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with white cuffs and gold yellow trims with gold cufflinks, and white lace on the bottom, black pants and black slip on shoes. She is wearing purple with gold yellow earrings, and yellow scissors and a spool of pink thread pin on her shirt.

The teacher goes to her desk, and says, "Good morning student, my name is Prim Hemline and I will be your teacher for the year, but you will address me as Ms. Hemline."

"Good morning, Ms. Hemline," The students reply.

"Now then, I think we should start by letting each student introduce themselves to the class, and tell us a little bit about 'll be starting from the front row on the left and work our way to the back," Prim says.

With that each student get up from their eat and introduces themselves to the class and talk a little bit about themselves. Rainbow can see there are many different students with different hobbies and other interest. Rainbow is at the third row at the right side of the class and it's next to a window. Rainbow hears the student next to her introducing himself to the class too. When the student finishes and takes his seat, it's Rainbow's turn.

Rainbow gets up from her seat, and introduces herself, "Hello everyone my name is Rainbow Crystal. I like cooking, sewing, and practicing my fighting skills during my time."

After she finishes introducing herself, she takes her seat. Some of the students are looking at her a bit funny, which is making Rainbow a bit uncomfortable. She suspects that some of them remember seeing her face on the last day of school a few months ago. For the rest of the class Prim is telling them about the syllabus, and other supplies they will need for the class. She also told them about a special group project that will due at the end of the semester, and the there will be a prize. Rainbow is paired up with Suri and Coco for the project, and they are pleased to be with her.

During her other classes, Rainbow has been doing fine, and is able to avoid the stares some of the students give her. When she's in science with Twilight and Star, they can see they have a lot of science to activities , projects and studies this semester. After science class, the three head to lunch together and sit at a table by the window so they can enjoy their lunch.

Twilight asks, " So Rainbow how was your first day of school going?"

"It's going great, even though there's been a few students staying at me," Rainbow answers.

However, Rainbow is looking kind of concern about something. Star and Twilight notice it, and wonder why she looking a bit cautious or nervous about something.

Star asks, "What is it, Rainbow?"

"You look a bit nervous," Twilight adds.

Rainbow looks at her friends, with a skeptic look as she explains, "Well, there was this one student that, um… well, I can't really tell if she likes me or hates me."

"Why would that be?" Twilight asks.

"Well, she seems to acted very sweet and sounding a bit sarcastic, but then acted very mean and shouted at me," Rainbow explains.

Twilight and Star stare at her for a minute after hearing her description of the girl.

The two look at eacher and bluntly say at the same time, "Sour Sweets!"

"Who?" Rainbow asks with a confused look.

"Sour Sweet is one of our classmates, and let's just say she has a habit with her moods," Twilight explains.

Then Star says, "Yeah. One moment, she's sweet, the next moment she's sour."

"So you're saying that she act kind, sweet and gentle, and then acts sour, mean and aggressive," Rainbow replies, trying to understand who she is.

Twilight and star nod their heads answering Rainbow's question. Rainbow is questionable about Sour Sweets' personality. In fact, she can remember some of the students act a bit serious about being in the school. Then again, this school is already differen that the school she's used too, and decides to do her best in order to keep up and her best to fit in. For the rest of the day, Rainbow mostly understands that they need to gather other supplies and items for school and they have a few assignments.

When the day is over, Rainbow and the others head back to Star's house, so they can talk about their time and to do their assignments for a few of their classes. Rainbow does get that they have homework and other stuff to do for school, but not expecting to get a few right ways.

Rainbow says as she does her work, "Well guys I have to admit, your school is different from the world I used to live in."

"What is it about Crystal Prep that makes it different from your school?" Twilight asks.

Rainbow thinks about it and says, "Well for one, I guess they usually have one school and everyone has the same teacher. Of course there are some exceptions. Plus, I guess I've noticed that the students at school seems to acted a bit serious in their school work. I'm mean I know we need to do our work."

"I know what you mean. You see, Crystal Prep has a kind of reputation to be the best, and I guess Principal Cinch as well as everyone in the school want to be sure Crystal Prep has a reputation on being the best, Star explains.

However, Rainbow says, "But just focusing on being the best isn't the only way to succeed, as long as you're doing your best, it doesn't matter what happens."

"That's true, but everyone else are just not seeing it," Star replies.

"I have to agree," Twilight replies.

Then she says, "I also think the rivalry between them and Canterlot High is nonsense."

"Canterlot High?" Rainbow questionably replies.

"It's another school in the district, we compete against them every year and we always wins. I think CHS have problems with us winning and showing off," Star replies.

"Oh, I'm sure they don't really think that. Now let's get working, I don't want to forget about doing my work," Rainbow happily says.

With that, Rainbow and the others continue to do their work until they're finish. After they finish, they play a few games, and have a snack. At the end of the day Twilight goes back home while Star and Rainbow watch a movie in the living room. Rainbow starts to feel a bit funny with Star and wonder what this feeling is. She thinks Star is very special and likes to spend a lot of time with him and Twilight. Since school has started, she wonder what other school stuff will be coming her way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Fashion-lete

It's been a over a month since the first day of school, and Rainbow Crystal is already fitting in just fine. During her time in school, she's in the fashion class, and has been doing great in her classes, but what class she does the most in is P.E. Right now, she and Twilight are doing their run. Rainbow is going great, but her classmate Indigo Zap is a challenge. In fact, Indigo has consider Rainbow some kind of rival, but in a friendly way. Twilight has been doing a little better with her class thanks for Rainbow. After their finish with their three laps around the track, everyone is taking a five minute water break.

Twilight collapses to her knees in exhaustion, and tiredly asks, "Why do we have to do laps every day?"

"Because it's how we warm up, and sometimes you feel good after a time with exercising," Rainbow answers.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," Twilight replies, still feeling a bit tired. She then grabs her water bottle and drinks it.

"That's because you're more of an egghead than a athlete," Indigo remarks with a grin on her face.

This makes Twilight reacts in her pride, "I am not an egghead! I'm well read!"

Then Indigo whispers to Rainbow, "Egghead."

"Well you have to admit, you do a lot more reading and indoor activities than doing physical activities," Sugarcoat bluntly adds as she walk over to them.

Rainbow knows that Twilight is not the best at P.E, but is not liking how Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat are bringing her down like them. Rainbow decides to say something so she can defend their friends.

Rainbow says, "Now you two, there's no need on talking to Twilight like that. She's trying her very best and I can see she's doing a good with her physical strength a little at a time."

"That's true, she doing a little better than last year," Sugarcoat agrees with a straight look on her face.

Then Indigo asks, "Hey Rainbow, I just found heard that the Friendship Games will take place in the second semester at Canterlot High, are you gonna enter it?"

"I've been thinking about it for some time since I first heard about it, and I'm thinking about trying out, that is if they have room for me," Rainbow answers.

"Of course they're going to have room for you, and I think you might be one of the first few people that Principal Cinch would recommend," Twilight says with a smile.

"She would, why?" Rainbow asks.

Before Twilight can answer, Sugarcoat steps in and explains, "Well Rainbow, besides me and Twilight Sparkle, you're actually one of the top ten students in school since you started."

"Who the top student?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight laughs nervously, and answers, "Me."

"Oh," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow says, "Still, I really like to be part of the Friendship Games. It sounds fun and excited.

"Not too exciting," Indigo says while rolling her eyes.

"How come?" Rainbow asks.

"Because the Friendship Games are not fun because we never loss" Sugarcoat answers.

"Really, not even once," Rainbow replies.

"Not at all," Twilight says.

Rainbow shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well maybe this school may won every time, but I'm sure that what ever events will the Friendship Games have, I'm sure that they'll be very eventful and will be fun."

"Sounds good to me, just as long as they have any extreme events, " Indigo says with pride.

The four girls smiles and even though the conversation has some tension, at least they are able to have a nice talk. The teacher calls them and they all begin with their activity for today, which is outdoor dodgeball. Twilight and Rainbow are teamed up with other students while Indigo and Sugarcoat are on the other. Rainbow and Indigo are doing well because of their quick reflects and speed. Rainbow also make sure that Twilight is doing well, even though she is put in the back field. The game become very tense until Indigo and Rainbow are the only ones left on opposite sides. Luckily Rainbow is the one who wins it in the end.

After the school day has ended, Twilight goes to her lab at the school while Rainbow attends the fashion club. She walks into to see Suri and Coco are already in the room, making sure everything is ready for the club meeting. Rainbow puts her bag down and then go sit next to the window.

Suri turns to see Rainbow in the room, and says, "Hi Rainbow."

"Hey Suri, Coco, how are you two doing?" Rainbow asks.

"We're doing fine, just checking to see if everything is ready for the club meeting," Coco answers.

"Yeah, getting things ready for the club can be very difficult," Suri says.

"Including when she doesn't do too much work," Coco whispers to Rainbow, which makes her giggle.

"I heard that," Suri replies, with an annoyed look.

Rainbow turns to Suri and says, "Well Suri even though you help out with the club and that you're the president of the club, you do need to try doing more work for the club more."

Suir thinks about it, and says, "I suppose, but once the other member are here and after we get the supplies set up, have a special announcement."

Rainbow is curious on what the announcement is, but decides to wait until the club meeting starts. She decides to help Suri and Coco with the preparations and making sure all the supplies are ready. A half hour later, the other seven members of the fashion club are here sitting on the tables where they wait for their president to make an announcement. Suri is at the front desk with Coco sitting next to her since she's the vice president.

Suir gets up from her seat and says, "Hello everyone, today I have an important announcement. Now, you all know about your special Fall Formal dance coming up at the end of the month. Well, I've decided that we all can make our own outfits, and see if we can help our fellow students with theirs."

The club members along with Rainbow Crystal begin to talk about the dance and the kind of outfits they want to make. Rainbow Crystal is wonder what kind of dress that she wants to make, and hasn't made one in a very long though she has been doing some sewing through the summer. Making a dress, and might has to help others with theirs' might not be easy, and yet very tempting to do so.

Then Suri says, "Now let's get started by making the dress an outfit that you like to wear, and then we can make them here or you can make them at home."

Hearing that everyone get started on making the formal clothes they want to wear for their school dance. Rainbow Crystal's dress is a white that has a v neck at the front and back, which makes her gem visible, the bottom half of the dress is a up to her knees and a little wavy. On the waist is a gold yellow belt, with matching slip on sandal shoes. After finishing her dress designs, she decides to ask Twilight and Star to see if she can make some outfits for them too.

When she get back to the house from the club, she is having a vegetarian dinner with Star and his family. Rainbow explains to Star about her making formal outfits for him and Twilight. Star is not sure about it, not because he doesn't want Rainbow to make him any, but is because he feels he's not good in tuxedos.

Rainbow giggles a bit and says, "Actually, I think you look nice in a tuxedo."

"You may think so, but wearing a suit like that makes me itch a bit," Star replies, while scratching his neck.

"That's okay, maybe I can make you something that won't make you itch, and maybe a little comfortable for you too," Rainbow says with a smile.

Star smile back, and says, "Thanks,"

Then Star asks, "So what kind of dress do you have planned for Twilight?"

"I was thinking of making a dress should either be purple or blue, and there there should have stars on it," Rainbow explains her idea.

"Sounds like something Twilight would like," Star replies.

"I agree," Rainbow replies.

After their discussion, the two continue to eat their dinner. Garnet starts to notice that ever since Rainbow comes along, she and Star have been acting strange. After tonight, and wishing each other goodnight, Garnet is starting to understand what is going on. Her little brother and his friend are starting to fall in love with each other. Garnet feels happy for her brother to find someone special in his life, and Rainbow is very special. She just have to wait until what happens next. However, she is starts to wonder if her brother is going to ask Rainbow to the dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ready to Ask?

One day at Crystal Prep Academy, it's lunch time and the students are in the cafeteria having some lunch. However, Rainbow Crystal is the only one is not eating. She's distracted while she's with Neon Light, Trenderhoof, Royal Pin, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweets, and Sugar Coat. The girls are talking about the school dance while, Rainbow is distracted and scribble something on her notebook. She is so distracted that she isn't hearing the conversation.

Someone calls out, "Rainbow…"

But Rainbow doesn't reply to anything.

Another voice calmly says, "Rainbow…"

Rainbow is still not listening. She is really stuck in her head for one reason or another.

"Hey Rainbow!" Indigo shouts in Rainbow's ear.

Rainbow becomes spooked and panicky says, "What, what is it?"

"Are you okay, you looked a little spaced out for a minute there?" Sugarcoat asks.

"Sorry," Rainbow apologizes.

"I was just explaining that our band is going to be playing at our school dance," Lemon Zest says.

"Right," Rainbow replies while her cheeks blush.

"And I was asking what songs we should play," Lemon Zest adds.

Rainbow scratches her head, feeling embarrassed, and says, "Oh right, sorry, I just got a little distracted for a bit."

"Rainbow, are you sure you're alright, cause you've been acting strange lately?" Sour Sweets asks.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?" Rainbow answers, starting to feel dazed.

Sugarcoat looks at Rainbow suspiciously and says, "Uh Rainbow, the gem on your chest is glowing hot pink right now,"

"And you're writing hearts all over the cover of your notebook with a lovey dovey look on your face," Indigo Zap adds.

Rainbow looks at her notebook, and gasps to see what she is seeing. She has written hearts all over the cover of her notebook, and in each heart has the initial R.C + S.U on it. The girls looks at Rainbow who is now has rosy red cheeks on her face.

"I… I… didn't realized,"

"R.C + S.U?" Sour Sweets questionably replies.

"Who on earth is S.U?" Indigo asks.

"Nobody, no one!" Rainbow exclaims as she puts her notebook in her backpack.

The girls can tell that Rainbow has something on her mind and it's not about her school work and music.

Sour Sweets happily says, "Ooh, Rainbow has a crush!"

"No, I don't!" Rainbow exclaims in embarrassment,

"Tell that to your cheeks," Sour Sweets says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, they're blushing like crazy," Indigo agees.

"They are?" Rainbow replies, with her cheeks blushing hard.

"So who is it? Sour asks.

"It has to be Neon Light?" Sugarcoat asks.

"Or Trender Hoof?" Lemon adds.

Then Indigo asks, "It's not Jet Set or Blueblood, right?"

What they don't know is that the three boys sitting next to them are looking at them with straight looks on their faces.

"You girls know that we're standing right here, right?" Neon bluntly remarks.

"So who is it?" Lemon asks.

Rainbow feels more embarrassed about the whole thing, and isn't sure about telling any of them about her love life. However, she thinks that if she wants some help, she might aswell tell them.

Rainbow takes a deep break and says, "Alright girl, I'll tell you who I have a crush on, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, not even him alright."

"Alright," The girls and boys agree.

"I have a crush on Star Universe," Rainbow confesses.

"I knew it!" Lemon shouts happily.

The others are looking at Lemon with a confused look on their faces.

Realizing her mistake, Lemon sits back down and quietly says, "Oops, my bad."

Rainbow is shocked by and shyly says, "You mean… you know about that."

"I kind of noticed since you've been hanging out with Star and Twilight lately. I asked Twilight and she even noticed how you and Star are behaving towards each other. Not to mention you've been acting like that during our band practice," Lemon explains.

"Yeah, that's true," Rainbow replies.

Then she says, "I guess I started developing feeling when we spend time together."

"Sounds like love is developing between you and Star," Sugarcoat replies.

Then Sour Sweets happily says, "I wouldn't be surprised if Star wants to ask you out to the school dance,"

"You really think so?" Rainbow asks.

"I know so. I'll be Star is very excited about finding ways to ask you out at this very moment," Sour Sweets says with confidence in her statement.

Rainbow smiles again and is wondering if Star is thinking about asking her out to the dance. She really hopes so.

At the other side of the school, Twilight is in her lab with Star and Spike the little puppy dog. Star has been talking about his time with his band and Rainbow with Twilight, and how he wants to ask her out to the dance. However, Star has one small problem.

"What do you mean you're scared about asking Rainbow out to the dance?!" Twilight exclaims.

"I mean that I don't know how I'm going to ask you out. I really like her, but I'm afraid that I'll chock or do something totally embarrassing," Star explains as he sits on the floor with a glum look on his face..

Twilight sits next to him as she says, "Star, you like Rainbow, and she likes you back. I'm sure that she'll say yes about going to the dance with you."

"I hope so, but the last thing I need is to worry about asking her on a date, I also like to get her something," Star replies.

"Like what?" Twilight asks.

"Something she likes, but I don't know too much about her enough," Star says with a sigh.

Twilight thinks about this, as she suggests, "Well, she likes to cook, you can make her something or take her out to lunch, or maybe you can give her a lily brooch, corsage or hair pin to match her gem,"

"Those are actually good ideas," Star says with a smile.

Star then sighs sadly and is thinking of something else. Twilight notice this and can tell something else must be making Star feeling this way, and would like some answers.

"I'm getting a feeling there's another reason why you're afraid to ask," Twilight suspects.

"Yeah. I guess, but part of the reason is that she used to be a pony," Star answers.

"But there's more," Twilight asks.

Star sighs sadly and explains, "Well, she's how you say, incredible. She used to be a guard before coming here, she's smart, athletic, a great singer, makes clothes, and cook, she's… she's… too good for me. I don't who how would someone as amazing as Rainbow Crystal could ever see in a guy like me."

Twilight eyes widen as she hears what Star is saying. He thinks Rainbow would want someone as special and talented as she is, but that's not the case. Twilight remember that Rainbow explains to her how much she likes he and wonder when he will asks her out. Twilight knows that Star needs to get some confidence, and to help Rainbow too.

And idea hits her and suggests, "Maybe you can take her out tomorrow."

"Take her out?" Star says, looking confused.

Twilight nods her head, and explains, "Like yeah, you and Rainbow can go out to lunch and manye take her to the park, the mall or even a movie. Maybe being around her will help boost your confidence."

Star thinks about it and says in his thoughts, "Well, I guess that would be a good idea. I can learn more about her and she can learn more about me. Spending time with her will help me ask her out to the dance, and maybe I can find a great gift for her for the dance."

Star turns to Twilight and says, "I think I'll do it.

Hour later, school is let out for the day, and lots of students are heading back home. Rainbow Crystal is making her way to the fashion club. She looks to see the door to the club room to see Star waiting for her.

Rainbow smiles and asks, "Hey Star what's bring you here?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" Star replies, scratching his head and feels liek sweating a bit.

He then works up the confidence and asks, "I… I would like to know, if… if… you would like to go out for lunch, and maybe see a movie this saturday."

Rainbow happily answers, "I would love too, what movies are in the theaters right now."

"Well, there's Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny, The Power Ponies, and other kinds of it," Star replies.

"I think the Daring Do movie sounds great," Rainbow says with glee.

"That's great because I like to see the movie since it's been out in theaters a week ago," Star says, with excitement.

"Sounds good to me," Rainbow says.

Rainbow then walks to the door and says, "Well I better get inside to help set up the meeting. I'll see you later."

"Later," Star replies.

Rainbow then opens the door and go inside the room for the club meeting. When she closes the door leaving Star alone, Star shows a bit smile on his face, and feels excited about going out with Rainbow this saturday, and he wants it to make it perfect for her, so he decides to figure out places to eat and the time for the movie. Star heart is beating fast as he leave for home waiting for his time out with the girl of his dream.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Together with Music and Faith

A few days of school has go by and saturday is here, and Star is very excited. After Star eat his breakfast, and take a quick shower, Star make sure to pick some good clothes for him to wear on his day with Rainbow Crystal. Star is wearing some normal yet, casual clothes. He feels like he is ready to head out with Rainbow and have some fun, and also bring his guitar with him.

He knocks on the door, and asks, "Rainbow are you ready to go?"

"Ready," Rainbow answers through the door.

Rainbow opens the door so she can head out with Star. Rainbow is wearing a light blue blouse, with a light teal skirt, black flats, and a blue bag. She has her hair in a braid, and wearing a black hairband. Star blushes to see Rainbow looking very pretty.

"Wow, you look… really nice," Star stutters while blushing.

"Thanks," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow says, "I see you brought your guitar with you."

"What do you expect, I love to play," Star says, holding his guitar.

"I know how you feel, I love to sing while I go out," Rainbow replies with a smile.

"We should get going, the movie starts in and hour," Star says.

"Yes," Rainbow agrees.

With that, Star and Rainbow head to the mall so they can go see the movie. When they reach the theater, Star buys the tickets and snacks for the movie. Rainbow is amazed to see everything going on in the theater, since there's no movie theaters during her time on Equestria.

Rainbow looks around the theater as says, "Wow, the movie theater looks amazing. I haven't seen anything like it."

"Glad to see you're interested in it. I hope you like the movie too," Star replies, with a smile.

"Well, you and Twilight made Daring Do sound like an amazing woman. For a moment, the books that I've read and your discussions about her, I thought she was unstoppable," Rainbow says with glee.

"So let's go, the movie will be starting very soon," Star says.

With that, Star and Rainbow head to the theater where the movie will be playing at. Rainbow is very excited and is going to see a movie in the theater the first time. The watch the Daring Do movie that is about an hour and thirty minutes. Rainbow likes the excitement, adventure, and seeing the different travels Daring Do face in the movie.

Sometime after the movie, Star takes Rainbow Crystal to get some lunch, and head to the park to have some fun. As they are enjoying their lunch, Rainbow is glad this place is always peaceful, and doesn't have to work too much about magic and mysterious troubles all the time. She feels that she can relax all day long, even though she still has school work to do.

"Going the park to have our lunch is a good idea, Star," Rainbow complements.

"I agree, I thought it will be a good idea to have lunch outside today. It's not so hot outside, and we get to simply relax," Star says with a smile on his face.

The two then continue to have their lunch. Star can notice the notebook Rainbow's been writing in today. Whenever Rainbow has something on her mind, she writes it down. However, Star is not sure what Rainbow is writing in the notebook of hers, but can tell it must be something special.

Star asks, "By the way, what you've been writing in your notebook?"

"Just trying to finish some of the song we can do for the school dance," Rainbow answers.

Rainbow opens to her notebook to one of the pages, and says, "This one I written just for myself."

"Can I see?" Star asks.

"Sure," Rainbow answers with a smile.

Rainbow passes Star her notebook, and Star takes a look at the song. Star reads the song, and starts to smile. Rainbow can tell that Star likes the song because of the expression on his face. What Rainbow is not aware of, is that her gem is starting to change into a light pink color, and her cheeks are blushing.

Star turns to Rainbow, and says, "I think it looks great, I'll bet I can come up with the music tone for it."

"Sounds wonderful," Rainbow replies.

It doesn't take long for the music tone to come up for both of them. They both put their heads together for the song and the kind of music the song should be. Star plays his guitars trying the match the tone while Rainbow writes the notes and scale that matches the lyrics. An hour later, Rainbow and Star are finish with the scale that the song should be, and they both want to try the song out.

Rainbow turns to Star with a smile, and asks, "Ready to try the song out?"

"Yeah," Star agrees with a grin on his face.

With that, Star starts to strum his guitar and plays a calm and relaxing melody. Hearing the que of the music, Rainbow starts to sing the lyrics to her song.

 **Rainbow Crystal:**

 _Rainstorm over the ocean_

 _Sunshine after the rain_

 _Clouds rise up from the water_

 _Nature's endless chain_

As Rainbow sings and star plays his guitar, everyone hears the song and decide to take a look. For some reason it makes people happy hearing the song and how happy the two players are.

 **Rainbow Crystal:**

 _The world keeps on spinning_

 _From day into the night_

 _From season to season_

 _From darkness to light_

While singing, Rainbow's crystal gem starts to glow yellow, meaning that she is happy and love to sing and be with Star a lot more.

 **Star Universe and Rainbow Crystal:**

 _Our lives keep evolving_

 _Through hope and despair_

 _I can take all the changes_

 _Knowing you're there_

 _We're like the rivers_

 _that join at the sea_

 _Knowing you'll be there_

 **Rainbow Crystal:**

 _It's enough for me_

 _It's enough for me_

When Rainbow finishes singing, Star strums the last strings of his guitar. When the two finish playing their song, everyone around them start to clap with smiles on their faces. The two are kind of surprised because they haven't notice the crowd around them. They both smile and glad that the people love the song they play.

After their time together, they both walk back to Star's house. The two are very happy to have this wonderful time together. Star feels a bit nervous and think it will be a good time to give Rainbow a present and ask her his very important question. After some time walking they reach Star's house, and he knows it's the right time to ask Rainbow is very important question.

Star takes a deep breath, and shyly says, "Hey Rainbow."

"Yes Star," Rainbow replies.

Star feels like he is sweating bullets and is feeling like he is going to pop if he doesn't say something.

He then takes a box out, and nervously says, "I… I have… a present for you."

Rainbow smiles seeing the box and says, "That's sweet Star, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, I did wanted to," Star replies while his cheeks are blushing.

Star gives Rainbow the box, and she grabs hold of it. Rainbow opens the box to see a lovely bracelet that has a replica of a white water lily on it. The bracelet is a thick light blue strap of beads, and has a dark green lilypad under the flower.

"Oh Star, it's beautiful," Rainbow happily says.

Then Star says, "And there is something I really want to ask you."

"What is it?" Rainbow asks.

Star still feels nervous about asking, but it's now or never because of the event at their school will be happening very soon.

Star calms himself down, and asks, "Rainbow, I want to know… if you will go to the school dance with me?"

Rainbow is surprised to hear Star asking her out on a date to the school dance.

Rainbow shows a small and glad type of smile, and answers,"Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you."

Star smiles hearing Rainbow's acceptance. Rainbow then takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it on her wrist. Then the two give each other a comforting hug. It looks like the love between the two is starting to bloom even more. Now they are going to the school dance together, and can't wait to have a wonderful time together.

 **It's Enough for Me by Fred and Daphne from Scooby Doo Stage Fright**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dressed for Success

It's the day before the dance, and everyone at Crystal Prep are excited for the preparation. After school, Rainbow Crystal along with the rest of the fashion club are working on some of the dresses for the school dance. The girls who want their dresses made are with the designers, and are getting fitted into their dresses, including Twilight. Rainbow Crystal is putting the finishing touches on her dress, and choosing a hairstyle to match.

"I have to say Rainbow, you did a great job on the dress. I didn't think I can look good in these kind," Twilight says, amazed by the dress.

"Well, I think other wise. You look great," Rainbow says, finishing sewing up the fake gemstone on the end of the dress pattern.

Rainbow gets up, and says, "Now that your dress is finished, it's time for your hair style."

Rainbow escort Twilight to a chair and have her sit down. She then grabs a brush and starts to brush Twilight's hair, and think of a hair style to look good with the dress. Rainbow has something going on in her mind right now, and starts to giggles.

Twilight hears her giggling, and asks with a smile, "What's so funny?"

"I was just remember one of my friends of my home world who know about to make this special ceremonial headdress," Rainbow answers.

Suri and Coco hear this, and Suri asks as she looks at Rainbow tih interest, "Ceremonial headdress?"

"Yes. She told me that where there are important visitors, the rule of the Crystal Empire must have crystals weaved in their manes in a specific way. It's one of their special tradition in the empire," Rainbow explains.

Twilight, Suri, and Coco are confused to hear what Rainbow is talking about. Suri does seem interested about ti. However, Twilight and Coco are wondering how anyone can have crystals weaved into hair. It sounds really difficult.

Coco thinks about the hairstyle and says, "Wouldn't it be hard to have crystals in your hair."

"Do you think you can teach us?" Suri asks.

"Sorry Suri, but I don't know how to do it, and what my friend told me that you had to follow the instruction precisely. It's a lot complicated than it sounds," Rainbow explains.

"Why?" Suri asks.

"Because if you try taking shortcuts with that style, then your hair will look like a porcupine," Rainbow bluntly answers.

"Oh!" the three replies.

"Why were you think about it?" Coco asks.

Rainbow snickers a bit as she answers, "Because I wonder how Dean Cadence would look like in that style."

"You think that style would work on her?" Twilight asks as Rainbow is putting her hair in a bun.

Rainbow nods her head, and says, "Yep."

"I still think that the hair style might be hard for even us to do," Coco replies.

"Yes, the headdress seems to more suitable with those who have long hair," Rainbow explains as she finishes with Twilight's hair.

After putting a little bit of hair spray and a hairband with a white star on her bun, Rainbow is finish with Twilight's hair. Rainbow then shoes Twilight the mirror of her dress and her new hairstyle for the dance tomorrow.

Twilight smiles, amazed to see her new look as she says, "Wow Rainbow, you did an amazing job. I really love it."

"Glad to know that you like it," Rainbow says with glee.

Then Coco asks, "So Twilight are you going the dance with someone."

"Not, but two certain friends of mine are going together to the dance on a date," Twilight says, winking her right eye at Rainbow.

Rainbow blushes and exclaims, "Twilight, don't say it like that!"

"Sorry, but I thought it will be nice that some of your friends should know about you and Star are going out to the dance," Twilight replies.

"Star Universe! Oh Rainbow you are so lucky. Lots of hers have a crush on him at Crystal Prep. I'd say you scored big time with him," Suri remarks.

Then Coco says, "I'm sure that you two will be happy together."

"I also can't wait to hear you, Star and the rest of the band playing tomorrow night," Twilight adds with a smile.

"I'm really excited about going to the dance, and being with my friends. The others and I have been coming up with a few new songs for the dance, and I'm sure it will rock the house," Rainbow says with excitement.

"I'm sure that the music will be great," Twilight says.

The girls laugh and are having a good time with making dresses and getting ready for the dance.

Then Suri says, "Now, we just need to finish up with some of the dresses and cleaning up, and then we'll be done for the dance tomorrow. So we better get working."

After an hour or staying after school for the fashion club. Rainbow Crystal is at Lemon Zest house with her, along with Neon Light, Lightning Bolt and Star. They are going to do their last band practice before the school dance tomorrow.

Lemon sets up her drums as she says, "So Rainbow, I heard that you and Star are going to the dance together."

Rainbow giggles as she adjust the microphone and answers, "It's true.

"It's sure is," Star adds, plugging his guitar to the speaker.

"Always knew you two would become an item," Lighting says with a smirk on his face.

"Especially on how you two always blush towards each other," Neon remarks.

Rainbow and Star start blushing that their cheeks are turning red. They feel very embarrassed that their friends are starting to tease them about their special relationship. The three then start to laugh and chuckle at their little humor.

Lemon Zest manages to stop laughing, and says, "Alright guys, enough laughing at them. Now let's get to practicing for the dance tomorrow."

The four nod their heads and continue to finish setting up their instruments so they can practice. After they finish, they position themselves at their specific spot and are ready to play.

Lemond taps on her sticks as she shouts, "One, two, one, two, three, four!"

Right on cue, Star starts it off by playing his guitar. Lemon Zest and the others play their instruments around that time. Rainbow grams the microphone from the stand and starts to sing one of their songs.

Rainbow Crystal:

This is all so familiar

You know we've been here before

Don't you remember this calm, calm feeling

The calm before the storm

If we just stay together

It'll be alright

If we just fight for what we have

It'll get us through, get us through this time

You said how tired you've been feeling

My strength is fading too

But don't give up on me just yet

And I won't give up on you

If we just stay together

It'll be alright

If we just fight for what we have

It'll get us through, get us through, get us through this time

Get us through this time

Stick together, be together you and I

Stay together

It'll be alright

If we just fight for what we have

It'll get us through, get us through

If we just stay together

It'll be alright

If we just fight for what we have

It'll get us through, get us through, get us through this time

Get us through this time

Get us through this time

After the last strum of the guitar, the song is put to a close. They are very happy to play this song, and decide to play a few more songs and decide which one they should play for the dance. They continue practicing and playing music, along with doing their homework until it's around 8:30 p.m. Rainbow and Star head back home, and are very excited to go to the dance, and more happy that they're going to be going there together on a date. They both have go to bed for the night after doing some more of their homework, having dinner, and other means for bedtime. Either way, the two can't wait for the school dance, and to have a wonderful time with their friends, and each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dance Full of Magic

The next night, everyone at the school are at the dance. There are bright lights, a d.j system, some food and refreshments, and a stage for the band that will be playing tonight. Star, Rainbow, and Twilight has entered the building wearing the dresses and suit that Rainbow made. The three friends are excited to see the dance is going on, especially Rainbow. She has never been to a school dance before, and like to see what goes on.

When they enter the auditorium, Rainbow Crystal is amazed to see what the dance has inside. It's almost like the ball sheh has attended back in her home world.

"Wow, the dance looks amazing," Rainbow says, with a smile.

"Yeah, and I really like the dress you made for me," Twilight replies happily.

"No problem," Rainbow says.

She then turns to Star, and asks, "So what do we do first?"

"First you and I need to check on the others and help with getting the instruments ready for us to play. After that we can join Twilight for some food and drinks before we go on stage tonight," Star explains.

"Sounds good to me," Rainbow happily replies.

Rainbow and Star head back of the stage and agree with Twilight to meet her at the snack table. Lemon Zest, Neon Light, and Lightning Strike are there as well setting up the instruments. Rainbow and Star beging to set up some of the equipment and help them out.

"So which songs we should play?" Lemon asks.

"Well, we're going to play some of the new song you and I wrote, and some of the older ones," Star answers, as he goes through the song list.

"Sounds good to me," Lightning agrees.

Sometime later in the dance, Star, Rainbow and the others bandmates on on stage and are ready to perform their show. They start by setting the music up, and the light shows different colors. When on quiet Rainbow Crystal starts to sing her song.

 **Rainbow Crystal**

 _Earth moves the air and the wind feed the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare believe_

 _I'm just a magical girl-type girl_

 _Come from a magical world-type world_

 _Never thought I could be this brave_

 _Never thought I would ride this amazing wave_

 _I'm wide awake but it feels like a dream_

 _Being part of this new and special team_

 _I've seen the wonders within this land_

 _You wanna come with me? Come just take my hand_

 _Earth moves the air and the wind feeds the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare to believe_

 _Sails out to sea on an ocean of mystery_

 _And bring your heart to the ones that you meet._

Everyone at the audience start to clap, cheer, and dance to the music. Twilight feels that the song express Rainbow being in her home world. On Stage, Rainbow and the others continue to perform.

 **Rainbow Crystal:**

 _Whatever happens, wherever we go_

 _We are the Legend of five unified, and we know_

 _This is the way we've supposed to be_

 _This way the power we set the power free_

 _We know the portals, we hold the keys_

 _I see my special friends whenever I please_

 _This girl is living the fairytale_

 _You wanna come with me? Come to Equestria_

 _Earth moves the air and the winds feed the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare to believe_

 _Sails out to see on the ocean of mystery_

 _And bring your heart_

 _To the ones that you meet_

 _(Never thought I would ride this amazing wave)_

With addition, Rainbow Crystal uses her gem to make the room shimmer and glow in rainbow colors. Which makes everyone surprised yet so excited.

 **Rainbow Crystal:**

 _Earth moves the air and the wind feeds the fire_

 _Magic is here if you dare to believe_

 _Sails out to sea on an ocean of mystery_

 _And bring your heart_

 _(Never thought I could be this brave)_

 _To the ones that you meet_

 _(Never thought I would ride this amazing wave)_

 _I'm just a magical girl-type girl_

 _Come from a magical world-type world_

 _(Magic is here)_

 _Never thought I could be this brave_

 _Never thought I would ride this amazing wave_

 _I'm just a magical girl type girl_

 _Come from a magical world type world_

 _Never thought I could be this brave_

 _Never thought I would ride this amazing wave._

When the song is over, Rainbow's gem stop glowing, and see the audience. Everyone on the dance floor start to clap and cheer for the great performance the band has performed. They then star to play a few other songs they are planning for the show. They put on a fantastic performance. After the concert performance, Star, Rainbow, Twilight, and the others are on the dance floor dancing. The friends are having a grand time being together, and having so much fun. After one of the song has been played, it's been changed to slow and romantic music. Star and Rainbow start to slow dance with the other students who are on their dates. Twilight sits on the bleaches seeing her two friends, and is very happy for them.

Hours later, Rainbow Crystal and Twilight are outside relaxing from the loud music and crowd. They are having their drinks with their shoes off.

Rainbow sighs feeling relaxed, and says, "That sure was a great dance."

"I agree. I never been to a dance before," Twilight adds.

"You never been to a dance before?" Rainbow questionably replies.

Twilight shakes her head, answering, "No. I usually study and do research."

"Sounds like you don't do many activities at the school," Rainbow replies.

"I don't, I'm too busy with my school work, and not many students at this school likes me for being the best student at the school, except you and Star, of course," Twilight explains.

Rainbow smiles and says, "And I'm glad to have great friends like you and Star."

Star walks out of the gym with a smile, and says, "Did somebody call?"

"Hey Star, how are you doing?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm doing fine, just thought I hang out with you and relax from the dance," Star answers, leaning against the wall.

Rainbow looks at the night sky, and says ,"You know guys, I'm glad I met you guys, other wise I would have been stuck in my gem for another thousand years."

"Yeah. I'm glad that we get to be friends now," Twilight replies.

"Me too," Star agrees.

As the three friends are talking, they are not aware that dark clouds are starting to roll into the sky.

"I sometimes wish I can show you my home in Equestria, but it must have changed over a thousand years," Rainbow says.

"I'm sure we'll at least get to see it someday," Star replies.

"I sure love to study it's magic, and the environment of your homeworld," Twilight says with glee.

Rainbow laughs and says, "I don't know if you two are ready to learn about magic. Sometimes magic can come out in unexpected results."

Just then Rainbow, Star, and Twilight hears a loud explosion. The three friends turn to see a large light blue and black light makes its way to the sky. Then after that, a large rainbow spirals into the sky and launches it at the source where the other like has been seen. When the bright light shines into the sky, and disappears right after that.

Rainbow Crystal's gem then starts to shimmer a bright rainbow glow. Rainbow looks at her gem and thinks this is impossible, but recognized the feeling anywhere.

"It… it can't be," Rainbow quietly replies in shock.

"What… what in the world was that?!" Star exclaims.

"I don't know, but it's something that we never seen before," Twilight replies.

She turns to Rainbow and asks, "What do you think that was?"

Star and Twilight look to see what Rainbow thinks, but can see that Rainbow is completely shocked to see what the blasts are.

Star asks, "Rainbow, are you feeling alright?"

"You look really pale," Twilight adds with concern.

Rainbow so stunned that she is having trouble hearing what her friends are saying. When she naps back to reality, she turn to see her friends with worried looks on their.

Rainbow sighs sadly and explains, "I know exactly what it was… It was Equestrian magic… the magic that was from my home world."

Twilight and Star gasp in shock to hear what Rainbow Crystal is telling them. The strange phenomenon they have seen is actually magic from the world Rainbow is from before coming to live in this world. They decided to wait until tomorrow so they can discuss about the event.

 **If you Dare to Believe from Lego Elves**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Let's the Magic Research Begin

The next day, Star and Rainbow are in Twilight's lab in the shed to talk about what they seen last night. Eversince the strange phenomenon, Star and the girls can't stop thinking about it, and have a bit of trouble getting some sleep. They know that the event from the sky is very impossible to be true, especially Rainbow Crystal, because she recognized the feeling of it. The three friends are sitting on the floor having some lunch, and Spike is sleeping on his bed.

"Okay, so let's go over for what we saw. We know that we saw two strange light coming from the sky, and according to my machines, they seem to give off strange energy frequency," Twilight explains.

"It's strange alright. My gem recognized the energy anywhere. It's no doubt Equestrian Magic from my homeworld in Equestria. I Know that feeling anywhere," Rainbow adds.

Then Star asks, "But where did it come from?"

"And why was it here in the first place?" Rainbow adds, while scratching her head.

"That is something we need find out, and I already know where the came from. At least so far," Twilight says.

Star and Rainbow look at Twilight with a surprised look. about her statement,

"You mean you know where the magic was at," Rainbow asks, looking surprised.

Twilight nods her head, she then shows the two friends the map as she answers, "Yes. According to my notes and location on the map, it seems that the strange magical energy was coming from Canterlot High."

"Canterlot High, but that's just outside of the city," Star replies.

"Yeah, and why was it there to begin with? And I thought Rainbow Crystal was the only magical being we've seen," Twilight says.

Rainbow then thinks about something with a firm look, and says, "Not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" Star asks.

"I remember that a long time ago, Princess Celestia told me that there were three creatures that was banished to another world. They were known as… the sirens," Rainbow explains, thinking of that possibility.

"The sirens?!" Twilight and Star exclaims in a shock.

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the magic ability to charm ponies with their music, but to maintain their power, they had to feed on the negativity of others. The more of this negative energy they consume, the stronger their voices became and the farther they can spread their dark magic," Rainbow explains while using her gem to make images of the story.

Twilight and Star are amazed to see what Rainbow is using her gem, but hearing the story of magical creatures is making them a bit nervous.

Twilight gulps, and nervously says, "That sounds scary."

"If it wasn't for your magical abilities I wouldn't believe it," Star replies, looking stunned to hear it.

Then Rainbow continues as she shows the projection, "If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria, but Princess Celestia friend, Star Swirl the Bearded wouldn't had it. Other than Princess Celestia, ponies hear rumors that he found a way to banished them to another world. One that he believed their dark magic will be lost forever."

"T-t-that's terrifying!" The two say in fear.

Rainbow notices this and sadly says, "Sorry guys, I… I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay. It's just the thought that those sirens being in this world is what worries me," Star says, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't think I want to think about it," Twilight replies while shaking in fear.

Rainbow comes over and says with a reassuring look, "I don't think any of you will be endangered, except for me of course."

"Why you say that?" Star asks.

"Well, the energy in this world isn't the same as Equestria, the sirens won't be able to gain that much power. However, myself along with who ever brought magic into this world will be the sirens' targets because we have real magic here," Rainbow answers.

"Whatever the case, I would really like to study these frequencies and see if we can learn more about the magic that's been brought here," Twilight says, sounding very eager.

"I agree, It's not safe to let something like that wondering around," Rainbow agrees.

Star stands up as he says, "So we all agree to do magic research."

"Exactly," Twilight answers, with glee.

"Well Twilight, I'm so in, I know about Equestrian magic better than anyone," Rainbow says, with a determined look.

"I agree," Star replies.

Then Rainbow suggests, "And it will be best to keep this magic research to ourselves. We can't risk causing a panic."

"That would be a wise decision," Twilight agrees.

However, Star asks, "But when do you think that strange magic stuff will happen again?"

"That I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on it," Rainbow answers.

However, Star suggests, "Still, maybe this is a one time thing, and not much we need to worry about."

"I guess that is also a possibility, but it wouldn't hurt to figure something out and we keep this under wraps," Rainbow says.

With that, Twilight, Star, and Rainbow decide to research on the strange magic that will appear at their school. Of course, they are also try their best to be discreet about it. Two months has passed and no magic fiasco or anything has happened. However one night while they are out, they see more strange phenomenon. This time, there are three sea creatures and a giant alicorn with rainbow colored hair. It blasted the three sea like ponies from the sky, and they both disappear into the night.

After that night, Twilight, Star, Rainbow, and Spike the dog are in the lab looking at the reading, and some of them have different results. They are very skeptic, and surprisingly because it happened at the same location. They know one thing, this is no coincidences.

"No doubt about guys, there's definitely Equestrian magic at Canterlot High," Rainbow announces.

"I agree, these reading don't lie. There are strange energy conformation from that school," Twilight agrees.

Star looks confused, and says, "But that still doesn't explain why there's magic to begin with, or how it got here?"

"That we don't know, but our only chance to learn about this magic is to go over to Canterlot High and find out what that is," Rainbow answers.

"And I know how we can do it," Star says, having an idea.

"What's that?" Rainbo asks.

"This," Star says, showing a poster.

Star present Rainbow and Twilight a poster showing a trophy cup with the CHS symbol and Crystal Prep symbol. It shows some athletic silhouettes and stars on it. The sign also says Friendship Games.

"That's the poster for the Friendship Games," Rainbow says.

Twilight realizes something and says, "And I found out that the games are going to take place at Canterlot High next year in the spring."

"And that's where we're going to find out the answer to our little mystery," Rainbow adds.

Star laughs and says, "Yeah, and lucky that one of us is high hopes on being in it."

"Who would that be?" Rainbow asks.

"You," Star answers pointing to Rainbow.

Rainbow laughs, "That's right, but I'm sure you and Twilight will be lucky to be in the games too."

"Don't know about that," Twilight says.

Then Rainbow says, "So until the Friendship Games, we'll keep doing some research on what we have, and when we go to Canterlot High, that's when we'll put all the pieces together."

Agreeing to the idea, the three friends decide to continue their research on what they have right now, and put everything together for the games. During the time, Rainbow and her friends study hard with their school work and atletic skills, and keeping balance with their personal research. What they are not aware is that the Friendship Games will end up turning into something they will never expect, and will change their lives.


End file.
